The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Scott Story
by sleepneeded911
Summary: This story is told and written from Nathan's P.O.V. This story describes about his journey to discover who he really is Surpassing what his family and friends think and finally gets a mind of his own with the help of one individual. Naley! COMPLETED!
1. The truth behind the Blue Eyes

**The Eye of the Beholder**

**Chapter 1**

_**The Truth behind the blue eyes**_

* * *

The eye of the beholder believes that I, Nathan Scott, have the perfect life; the life of the wealth, status, and popularity. They see me at all the best parties, wearing all the best clothes, driving the newest cars, and most of all, ruling the court on Friday nights. All the girls wish they were my flavor of the night and all the guys wished they were me. I live the desired life of every other teenager.

_I live the life of the misunderstood._

For the eye of the beholder doesn't see my life through my eyes. They never see the deserted house I walk into every day of every week. They never see the pressure and the demands to succeed on the court and be the best that I could ever be…the high expectations of my own father.

_They never witness my true being. _

They don't know that my friends are practically strangers. My friends don't know me they just recognize the person they see on the surface. The person they observe in school and on the court. The same person who carries himself with confidence and poise…

_The person that is the Great Nathan Scott._

But most of all they don't know that I ache for someone to be by my side at all times, at all cost, without judging me. I desire to have one single person that I could really talk to and be…me.

_Without the cockiness and the self-assurance that everyone sees. _

I quickly glance up, pausing my thoughts, and see from afar a girl with auburn hair gaze at me with a confused and puzzled eyes.

* * *

"Yo Nathan!" Tim interrupts me.

"Yeah…sorry, I just spaced out," I told him as I shifted my gaze and put on my fake smile.

* * *

This is my life, day after day, I put on the same false grin and act like nothing is wrong and everything is perfect. For that is what is expected from me, Nathan Scott.

_Even though everything is far from it.___

For the eye of the beholder never notice my existence through my eyes. They don't know that I wish to have the life of any other teenager.

_**Without the anxiety of succeeding…without the demands of being the supreme player on the court… without the pressures of being me.**_

* * *

****


	2. Entering my Domain

**Chapter 2**

**_Entering my Domain…._**

* * *

I walked through the school courtyard and opened the door to the place I liked to call home; Tree Hill High. Everyone turns around and glances at the famous Nathan Scott stroll down the halls with confidence and self-assurance.

_I owned the place._

After a few nods and ' _Hey's_ ' I finally reached my locker.

"Yo Nathan, how does it feel to be back home?" Tim asked as he opened the locker beside me.

"Good," I reply the obvious answer.

"Hey I wouldn't be complaining if everyone fell on my feet," Tim responded as he began to chuckle.

I started to laugh knowing that what he said was true. I did have everyone drop to my feet.

_Or so I thought…_

But sometimes it would be nice to have someone who did not recognize who I was or presently, to have someone who didn't mind who I was. Who didn't care that I was the ultimate player of the Raven's basketball team who led them to victory for the past two years.

_The person who is The Legendary and Prominent Nathan Scott._

"So you ready for your last year at Tree Hill High?" Tim questioned me as he pulled out a binder from his locker.

"Hell yeah, our final year and then I am off to UNC," I commented as I knocked fists with Tim.

"Hell yeah," Tim shadowed.

"Hey Nathan," a tall blonde said as she passed by me and gave me a wink.

"Oh what a fine year it's going to be," I voiced as I watched the blonde walk away. "Very promising indeed…"

_Though I never knew that my final year was the beginning of having my entire life altered.__ For the year was going to bring new experiences and discoveries. Discoveries of who I truly am. __  
  
**Finding who I really am****.**_

* * *

__

****

****

**_Part II_**

* * *

****

"Hey Nathan," greeted Brooke as she approached my table and sat down beside me. "Ready for another kick ass year?"

"Of course, always ready for the awesome parties and dynamic games," I replied as I turned towards Brooke.

Brooke Davis. Captain of the Raven's cheerleading team and the definition of the Classic American girl. She has the status, the money, and above them all, the looks. I had to admit it, the girl was hot, but I never thought of her anything more then a friend.

_Or rather an acquaintance.___

For I wasn't allowed anyways, she was the best friend of my ex girlfriend.

_Ahha__… Peyton Sawyer, the striking blonde I went out with during sophomore year. She really was something…_

She is one of the few girls that I'm going to remember once I leave Tree Hill. She was a troubled artist during the day and a buoyant cheerleader at night; an entirely diverse person. Things were great with her; we had sex and made out. That was basically our relationship, no feelings attached or words that were exchanged, just raving hormones. Sure we fought, but I didn't complain once we made up and had make up sex. Although things ended once I said too many _' I'm__ sorry 's_ .

_Such a disappointment... But it liberated me try new things, or rather do new girls._

I smirked remembering the memories.

"What you so giddy about?" asked Brooke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing," I retorted as I brought my attention to the different females filling up in the cafeteria.

As I glanced around the room, I couldn't help but notice the girl from the morning. The same girl with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes who gazed at me with a questioning face.

_But what a sight she was… _

She sat with some blonde boy who I couldn't distinguish because he had his back towards me.

'Such a disappointment, she has a boyfriend,' I told myself, frustrated.

_'But when has that ever stopped you?'_ added a voice inside my head.

And again my smile crept up knowing that it was right.

"Never," I answered as I grinned wider.

"What did you say Nathan?" asked Brooke as she brought her attention to me.

"Whose that girl over there?" I questioned her as I pointed to the auburn haired girl.

"Oh that is Haley James, daughter of Scott and Andrea James. Her father is a computer engineer in Honeywell, though he doesn't make enough to be in the same class as us, resulting in him being in the middle division. She is the youngest of five older brothers and is actually a smart girl. She is in the top ten percent of the class and tutors in her free time," she finished with a triumph smile.

Brooke Davis. She knows everything that is happening in Tree Hill High. She is the Gossip Queen and knows everything about everyone. Except when it comes to school work and things that truly matter she is completely clueless.

"Why do you ask?" she finished as she took a drink of her water.

"Nothing, just wondering…" I responded as I took a sip of my Gatorade.

Just I persisted to stare at her, the figure in front of her lastly turned showing his face. I sat astounded at who her companion was.

"Oh and she is best friend's with Lucas Scott," Brooke added, "your brother."


	3. The Truth of it All

**_FYI: FOR THIS WHOLE TUTORING THING TO WORK, THIS IS GOING TO _****_TAKE PLACE_****_ A FEW MONTHS AFTER SKOOL STARTED!!!!_**

**__**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_The truth of it all…_**

* * *

Lucas Scott. Just the name in general made me angry and frustrated. He was one of the many things in my life that didn't make sense or wasn't right. As everyone in Tree Hill has heard of the story behind the Scott's; My dad was involved with his mom in High School then she ended up pregnant, and then my dad moved on to my mom and impregnated her also. Though, my dad decided to stay with my mom and Lucas stayed with his, Karen Roe. I grew up with fame and fortune while my brother grew up with liability and less money then they needed.

_Still, I sometimes wonder if I was the unfortunate one..._

I mean, true he grew up in a small house with just a mother and nothing more. I grew up in an immense house with all the toys I ever wanted and both a mother and a father. Although my mom was never around, she was always gone in extended business trips while my dad was always around pressuring me to be bigger then I already was in basketball. From time to time, I wish that I would live the life of Lucas Scott because when you looked at him he always had a genuine smile, never false. He was always full of life and had so much love from his mother and our uncle. Whereas I had to plaster a fake smile and less affection then I could ever imagine. But like I did with everything else, I just shrugged him and his happy self.

I persisted to gaze at my older brother as he finally noticed my stare. He glanced up and gave me a confused look. I responded by giving him a death glare with an evil smile. He turned around with a huff as he brought his attention back to his best friend.

Within moments, I watched the two friends converse and then all of the sudden a new individual joined the duo. My really good friend named Peyton Sawyer. I gazed at her in lust by her appearance. She really knew how to make a guy desire as she wore a black skirt, a red top under her leather black jacket, and her black converse shoes.

_She really was something..._

I gawk at her meeting with the two and notice something odd. As Lucas and Peyton continued to talk, I observed that Haley lost interest in them and stared off into space. She didn't seem to be even acknowledging them, but ignoring them as the pair conversed. Her eyes wondered from the group next to her to the people that stood in the lunch line, waiting for their chance to grab something to eat and pay. I commence to smile knowing that Haley really didn't like the friendship between Lucas and Peyton.

_'Definitely have to use that to my benefit,'_ I tell myself as I grin.

Within minutes, Haley and Lucas get up and start to walk away from the table with Peyton still chatting with Lucas. Haley strolled in front of the couple and as I could tell, with an annoyed look on her face. In moments, they got closer to our table and abruptly I began to talk.

"Hey Peyton," I greeted her, causing her to stop walking.

"Hey…" she uneasily replied.

Ever since our break up we became friends, but nothing close. We talked a little bit about this and that, but never about anything serious.

_Just like our relationship…_

She also knew of how much I didn't care for my brother and how much I strongly disliked him which he happened to be present right beside her.

"So how is English class going?" I ask.

She gives me a perplexed look as to why I would ask about her classes.

_Like I ever cared when we were going out…_

"Good I guess…" she awkwardly responded.

"Hey gorgeous," voiced Brooke as she looked at Lucas with lust.

I finally recognize that both Lucas and Haley stopped walking, but both looked uncomfortable with my presence. Which just brought a brooder smile onto my face.

"Hey…" he amusingly replied with a smirk.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton welcomed.

"Hey Pey," she retorted with a grin.

She shifted her gaze from Peyton to the auburn haired girl beside Lucas.

"And hello tutor girl," she verbalized.

"Good to know that you acknowledged me," she spoke bluntly.

_And straight forward…___

_'I like that,'_ I tell myself with a smirk. _'Those are always the best…'_

"And hello to you," I greeted her with my trademark smirk.

"Hey," she flatly replied as she glimpsed away.

Hardly ever in my life have I had someone who didn't give me their full attention when I conversed with them. I am after all the Nathan Scott and everyone knows that it is an honor for me to speak to them. Though, I begin to grin as I realize one thing…

_I always liked the thrill of a chase…_

It is always sweeter to know that you have accomplished something difficult.

"What do you want Nathan?" Lucas questions candidly, annoyed of my existence.

"What?" I innocently proceed. "I just want to get to know the rest of my class. Isn't that what makes the school better, getting to recognize your peers?" I ask him.

Although he didn't seem pleased of my guiltless act.

"That's bullshit," he replied angrily. "Just like everything in your life is full of shit," he added as he leaned closer to me and placed his hands on my table.

I started to get furious, knowing that what he was saying was true. Though, not wanting him to win I positioned a slight smile on my face and placed my anger on hold.

"That hurt me right here," I said as I placed a hand over my heart.

"I thought that it was cold?" he questioned, knowing that it was causing me to get more angry.

"So is he your new boyfriend?" I ask Peyton, ignoring my anger but let a bit of frustration leak from my voice. "Really thought you could of done better…"

"I did," she retorted straightforward.

"Sure…" I responded, amused. "Whatever makes you sleep at night…" I continued as I rolled my eyes.

"You know I am having fun witnessing all this anger and jealousy or whatever, but I am going to get going," Haley interrupted irritated.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked her. "This was just the introduction to what is going to happen later. You know at the after party."

"I'm sure that you guys will have oh so much fun at the party getting wasted and all, but I really have to get going to class," she retorted. "What a damn…" she persisted as she walked away.

"You really know how to pick them," I tell Lucas as I motioned towards Haley, who barely left the cafeteria.

Lucas suddenly jumps towards me, but was held back by Jake who happened to be by their sides. I replied by smiling and laughing hysterically, amused at his close action.

"Lucas, don't sink down to his dick level," Peyton voiced as she tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, you don't want to act like a Scott," I told them, adding some more wood to the fire.

"Just shut up Nathan," she snapped.

"Yeah man, he's not worth it," Jake verbalized.

Lucas breathed in and out and finally calmed down.

"Let me go," he shattered to Jake.

Jake did as he was told and let Lucas' angered figure go. He glanced at me with an irritated look.

"Yeah, I don't want to act like Dan because you are already a precise replica of him," he said as he departed the cafeteria with Peyton.

I laughed out loud, but inside I was fuming. I knew that what he said was true. I was just like my father; cold, mean, and an ass. There were so many times where I confessed to myself that I was just like him and that I was going to change, but like an arrogant weakling that I am I haven't. I have mentally slapped myself numerous times, but never have I altered.

"Ouch…" declared Brooke who interrupted my thoughts. "He really got you there," she told me.

"Nothing I can't handle," I snapped.

"Why are you such a dick to him?" she asks me unexpectedly.

I gaze over at her, puzzled at her comment. She has never defied me.

I glare at her though, not knowing the answer. I have asked myself various times, but again my mind was blank. Nevertheless, inside of me I exactly knew why I acted like such an ass to him; he got the life that I wanted. Deep down of me I was jealous.

_But I'll never confess it… _

"Yo Nathan," greeted Tim as he joined the table. "What the hell did you tell Lucas to get him so pissed off?" he asked me with a laugh.

He knew to never call Lucas my brother.

"Just the same shit," I replied with a smirk.

"I bet," he answered with his light country accent.

My mind began to wonder to the auburn hair girl. Haley James was her name and I have seen her around Lucas a few times, but never to note that they were best friends. I started to think of a strategy for me to get to distinguish Haley more.

_In more ways then one…_

Then suddenly one thing popped in my head.

Tutoring. Brooke mentioned something about tutoring and that was my perfect opportunity to charm the female. Though, there was one dilemma. I don't have problems with any of my classes. I am passing all of them with B's or C's and none am I failing. However, she didn't have to know that right? Technically I am not lying just changing around the facts, right?

And an triumph smile emerged on my face.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Tim, knowing that I was up to something.

"Just conquering the unattainable," I told him as I took my last sip of Gatorade and set it down as I got off my seat.

"But you always said that nothing was impossible," he replied.

"Exactly," I responded as left Tim's pondering figure behind.

I walked out of the cafeteria towards one particular room. Everyone was scrambling to class as the warning bell ran, but I ignored it and continued to walk somewhere elsewhere then my classroom. I persisted on sauntering as worried freshmen and talkative students ran to their classes.

* * *

**RING, RING, RING**

* * *

The final bell finally ran, signifying the commence of 5th hour. Finally I reached my destination; The Tree Hill Tutoring Center.

I knew where it was at because Tim had to attend a few sessions when he was a sophomore. He was failing practically every class and we needed his attendance in the games so Whitey sent him to be tutored. Shortly after two months, he got his act together and didn't have to be assisted anymore.

I entered the vacant room and looked around. The room was grey with inspirational posters placed all over the room. Round tables were situated all around the area with chairs in the region of them. There was a couch positioned in the far left hand corner, right beside the window which lightened the scope. I strolled around the room and noticed someone's items in a table. There was an open folder beside a pencil, pen, bag, and a book. I picked up the book and noticed the title of the book, Cry, the Beloved Country by Alan Paton.

_'I read the book last year,'_ I tell myself as I set the book back down into place.

My eyes wonder back to the ajar notebook and couldn't help but detect some writing. It appeared to be a journal entry and that just expanded my curiosity. I started to read the first few words, but was interrupted by a hand smacking the folder closed.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked a raged Haley. "That is my personal property."

_'Damn, this isn't how I wanted to institute,'_ I told myself. _ 'Started in the wrong foot which isn't to my benefit.'_

"It was just open," I tried to explain.

"And that just give the right to read my personal writing?" she questioned me, getting ever more angrier.

_'That didn't help,'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry alright," I snapped. "I shouldn't have read it alright," I announced.

"Good," she replied, beginning to calm down a bit. "Now, what the hell are you doing in here?" she asked me as she stood inpatient.

"What I can't be in here or something?" I shot back. "Isn't this the place that people go to get help?"

"True, it is where people come to get help, but not your kind," she injected back.

There I go being judged by my accomplishments. Just one time it would be great to be just have a single conversation with someone who doesn't evaluated you for who you are. Presently because I am Nathan Scott, doesn't mean I don't ever need help.

_Even though I really didn't need_ _it…_

"Or did you just come in here to continue pissing me off? Or to invite me to your drunken party?" she added.

"What in the hell is your problem?" I snapped at her. "You and the rest of your _'kind'_ think they know me so damn ass well, but you guys don't," I finished as I began to exit the room.

"Playing the innocent role now?" she asked me which caused me to stop.

"You know I thought you were different, but you aren't," I told her. "I should of known that you were going to judge me like the rest of this bullshit school and town. I just came in here asking for some aid in my troubling classes, but I guess I'll just go and keep on failing them."

"I'm sorry," she finally voiced. "It's just that…I never thought that you of all people needed my assist alright."

"But as you could tell I do," I declared.

"Yeah, but…" she continued uneasy. "Its just that I'm best friends with Lucas and…well…he wouldn't be so thrilled by the idea."

"Why in the hell are you thinking how Lucas would react.? It isn't any of his business unless you two are going out…"

"No, no, no," she answered too quickly. "We are strictly just friends and nothing more," she added.

I looked at her and noticed something shocking. She answered too rapidly and I couldn't help but feel some disappointment. It seemed that his best friend had a crush on him.

_'Damn, that just complicates everything…'_ I told myself with frustration.

"You know he seemed pretty cozy talking with Peyton," I proclaimed.

She turned around towards me and noticed a spark of sadness.

"Your not helping your situation Nathan," she replied flatly.

"I'm sorry I was just stating the obvious," I responded. "So what do you say? Could you help me out?" I questioned her, putting on my Nathan Scott charm.

"I don't know…" she persisted.

"Oh, so Lucas is controlling your life," I stated. "I understand perfectly," I persevered as I initiated to walk out the door again.

"No he doesn't!" she yells outraged. "Fine, I'll tutor you but don't rile Lucas anymore, got it?" she asked me, defeated.

As I knew she was going to agree; I knew that Lucas was the key to her approving with me. I recognized her type, she wanted to do something good for someone else and making her heated about being managed by someone in addition was just vast.

"Crystal clear," I answered with a smile. "Do I meet up with you in here, during 5th hour, because I have a free hour during then…"

"No, not right now," she retorted. "Just stay in the library during your free period and I'll stay in here during 5th hour. I'll tutor you at the docks before school at seven o'clock and be sharp. If you are not there on time then I am leaving," she told me.

"On time, got it," I responded with a smile. "Well see you tomorrow. And thanks again," I repeated as I left the room.

Even though it was going to difficult for me to actually be on time for something. I am a procrastinator of all things and I am never on point for anything.

_'But I guess I have to be for this…'_ I thought.

_"Follow through," the couch always told me to guarantee a basket._

_Perseverance is what you need to win a game and it is what I had today…_

I began to smile as I started to walk to the library. I was already over ten or 15 minutes late, but I continued to stroll down the hallway with no rush. The first part of my plan was completed. Haley was going to 'tutor' me and then I'll get to know her more. Soon enough she is going to fall for me and I'll get what I want.

_I wish it was truly that simple…_

Haley James was going to bring out a different side of me that I never thought anyone was ever going to witness. One that I feared someone would ever see. Soon, everyone is available to observe my true being. She was going to teach me something valuable, something not in the books. **_She was going to teach me how to be true to myself and most of all, she was going to tutor me something about love._**

* * *

**AN: Hey u guys, well after two weeks on hiatus this story is back! But hey give me props for this hella long chapter. This took me all day to complete it and I have to say I am pretty proud of how it turned out. I definitely shows how Nathan thinks and the dilemmas he has with Lucas, Peyton, and the rest of the skool.**

**As I said before, I ran into a dilemma myself when I needed Haley to tutor Nathan, but why would u start tutoring in the first day of school? Cuz u have all A's in ur classes and everything, u know? So that is why I had to suddenly make it into the future a couple of months. I hope that I all of u guys understood that! LOL…sorry bout that. Should of thought of it more before I typed that chapter. Opps…**

**And thanks for the four individuals who reviewed: Lysser8312, CMMJL4EVR, XxSarahxX, and Aiesha. I did expect for more reviews, but oh well..i guess...But plz people review so i know that more then 4 ppl are reading this story! Thanks!**

**With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**


	4. And the tutoring begins

**Chapter 4**

**_And the tutoring begins…_**

* * *

On the following Monday morning I presented myself at the docks exactly on time. I glance at my clock and sure enough it read 7 o'clock.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up," Haley stated as she heard my approaching footsteps, not turning around.

"Please, and not bless you with my presence?" I joked as I sat opposite to her. "Why would I do such a thing?" I persisted with my trademark smirk.

"Because then you will be doing me a favor," she shot back as she finally glimpsed up at me with a forged smile. "Now get out your books so we can start this unfortunate time together," she commanded.

"Unfortunate?" I ask her. "Please, I would think I am doing you a favor by consecrating you with my company. Ask anyone at school and they would think that this congregation was auspicious," I told her, not bothering to take out my books.

Haley gazed at me in confusion.

"Consecrating? Congregation? Auspicious?" she questioned me, astounded at my last statements.

_'Opps…'_ I told myself_. 'Kind of slipped my knowledge…'_

"I do know some urbane words Haley. I am not just a jock like you think," I retorted, trying to cover my stupid footing.

She examined me for a moment before speaking.

"Nathan if you haven't noticed, I'm not like the rest of the school," she replied as she stared at me intensely, forgetting about my fall. "I don't handle your shit and I really don't care that you are Mr. Extraordinaire who guided the Tree Hill Raven's to victory two years in a row. I truly don't heed and guess what? English, Math, and whatever subject you are failing don't care either. Now can we just get this started without your ego or sexual remarks?"

I gaze at the girl in front of me, surprised that she would say all those things. Never in my life has anyone ever told me or insulted me in such a way. Though, the weird thing was that I was kind of thankful that someone didn't regard about my accomplishments involving the Raven's basketball team.

"Well I am also having problems in Physics. It seems that I can't find the velocity of a crashing car," I told her as a slight grin emerged on my face.

"So let's get this started then," she responded. "Get out your books so we can at least complete some things before school starts," she powered again.

And that was how our tutoring commenced every morning. I would show up right on time, she would lecture me, I would respond back with a sexual remark, she'll roll her eyes, and we'll finally begin the lesson.

* * *

"Does it bother Lucas that you are tutoring me?" I asked out of nowhere during one day of tutoring.

Haley glances up at me, taken aback of my abrupt question. She ponders a little before answering.

"He doesn't really know about this," she admitted as she gazed at me. "I mean I told him recently about tutoring you, but he doesn't know that I tutor you frequently," she persisted.

"Oh…" I replied. "How did he react when he found out?" I asked her.

"He wasn't too pleased, but he'll survive. He doesn't control my life like you think," she finished. "Why are you asking anyways? Is there some hidden reason why I'm tutoring you?" she persisted questioning me, getting suspicious.

_'Shit…'_ I thought to myself.

"What the hell is this twenty questions?" I voiced, getting annoyed and angry.

"Well you know this would totally be to your benefit. Me, the best friend of your enemy, who by the way is also your brother, tutoring you and getting Lucas mad in the same time. Oh very clever Nathan…I have to give you props, you almost had me…" she continued as she got up and started to gather her things.

"Why do you think that everything I do has a secret meaning?" I asked her, ignoring that I actually did have one. "I need your help and now you're coming up with this ridiculous idea."

"Is it?" she verbalizes as she ceases collecting her things and stares at me strongly.

"Yes," I counter softly.

She gazes at me for a moment searching for a hint of deceit. I glared at her with a helpful face, not wanting to give away my falseness.

_Thanks to years of lying to teachers and parents… _

"Fine," she at last said as she conveyed out her supplies again. "You better not be lying to me…" she continued while she sat back down.

"I'm not," I responded as I also sat down.

_'Though I'm not really being dishonest because that wasn't the real reason I wanted her to tutor me…'_ I stated to myself.

"Open your math book to page 91," she commanded, resuming our session.

I did as I was told, not wanting her to get heated again.

The tutoring carried on and there was a vast improvement in my grades. My marks that used to be C's raised to B's and ratings that were B's increased to A's. I glanced away for a little bit, puzzled that she was actually helping me in my studies and soon she would be aiding me out in my life.

_Let the perplexity begin… _

_

* * *

_

**AN: This basically described the commencement of the tutoring and trust me, the next chapter is going to be better. I promise! Thanks to Lysser8312, Yochy, Aiesha, s, and volleygrl710 for reviewing. Though i still kind of expected more...**

**_Sleepneeded911 _**


	5. Flashbacks and the Hit of Realization

**Chapter 5**

****

**_Flashbacks and the hit of realization…_**

* * *

The next few weeks passed by rapidly. The more time I started to spend with Haley, the lesser time I spent with my friends.

_"Yo Nathan, what's been up with you lately? It's as if you don't want to go out with us anymore," Tim told me last week._

_"Just out," I answered as I turned around and looked at Haley, who was reading a book on the bench. _

Though, he never knew of where or rather with who I was spending my leisure time with, the single person that no one expected, even I was bewildered; The best friend of my foe, my own brother.

"Hey Haley you want to go to the Billiard's and play some pool?"

And with that single question, was the commencement of our newfound friendship.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Yeah sure…" Haley answered a little hesitant, taken back by his interest to hang out with her after tutoring. "Just let me call my parents and tell them that I am going to be home later," she said as she pulled her cell phone out and called.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, acknowledging that she had a strong relationship with her parents.

_Not like my parents ever cared where I was…_

"Okay, let's go," declared Haley as she abruptly materialized beside me with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later we stood in front of the Billiard's.

"Come on," I persisted as I opened the door for her.

"I don't know Nathan…" Haley said as she stood, uncomfortable.

She looked so cute when she was confused and pensive.

_So innocent…___

A smirk formed on my lips as one thought flashed in my head: _Innocence that I wished I take._

"Haley, we are just going to play a little pool, talk, and then go home. Simple as that so don't worry about it," I told her as I held onto the door, smelling the cigarette smoke inside.

"It's just that…" she hesitated trying to find the right words.

"It's just what?" I questioned her, starting to get inpatient. "You don't even know why not. So just do me and everyone a favor and come in so we can play some pool," I advised her.

With a few more moments of her standing, puzzled, she took the additional step and walked inside the hall. She persisted to stroll in front of me while I closed the door and I couldn't help but check her out from behind.

_'Definitely not bad…'_ I stated secretly as I continued to watch her walk, a grin emerging on my face thinking of the endless possibilities.

"Uh Nathan…" Haley called out causing me to bring my attention back to her face. "Why is everyone staring?" she asked, uncomfortable again.

"They are just looking at the hot girl that just walked in," I said with my consistent smirk.

Immediately she started to blush causing me to want to take her purity even more.

_The temptation was killing me…_

"Yeah right Nathan," she finally voiced as she turned around.

I strolled to the counter with my license in my hand as I handed it to the guy behind the counter.

"Glad to see you back Nathan," they guy said as he handed me the set of balls.

"Hey Mike. You know with school and basketball I really don't have a lot of time to come down here anymore," I told him.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, staring at Haley who stood alone in the walkway, awkward.

"From school," I answered, starting to leave.

"Well she's hot," he bluntly verbalized as he gazed at her with desire.

"Yeah she is," I agreed with him as I sauntered towards an open table, frustrated at Mike's last comment.

I immediately brought my head up, realizing that I got jealous.

_'Scott you are just wigging out,_' I told myself, brushing the feeling away.

_I couldn't feel that emotion towards anyone…_

"Hey you just walked away and left me by myself," Haley stated as she showed up beside me.

"I'm sorry about that," I told her, not meaning it.

"You going to break or am I?" she asked as she grabbed a stick.

"You know how to play pool?" I asked her, astounded.

"Obviously, you know being best friends with a male does result in me being better then other girls in some male sports," she declared as she walked to the opposite side of the table.

My face hardened at the mention of my brother. I disliked him and the fact that he spent time with Haley got me even angrier.

_Jaded to the fact that what I was feeling jealousy towards my brother…_

Haley bent over and hit the ball. The balls stirred all around the table thus ensuing in a striped red ball falling into the side pocket.

"Damn," I voiced, stunned that she was that skilled in pool.

She immediately started to smirk with accomplishment. She moved to the right side of the table and thumped the white ball. The white ball stormed across the table, hitting the red striped ball towards the left corner pocket. The striped ball flew to the pocket, but its inertia decreasing.

"That's too bad," I told her as I turned around and grabbed a stick.

I turned around and faced her, noticing that the ball still moved slowly towards the pocket.

**BANG**, it landed in the pocket.

"Spoke too soon Scott," Haley advised as the walked towards the other side of the table and persisted to play the game.

That night, I lost to Haley various times, but also won a few matches against her.

"I have to say that I was surprised at how well you played," I told her, as we exited the pool hall an hour and a half later.

"Yeah well there are a lot of things you don't know about me," she declared as she sauntered to the passenger side of my Navigator.

Curiosity took over me, wanting me to know more about her, finally acknowledging that there was more to her then meets the eye.

_Wanting to know everything about her…_

"Well looks like we have a lot of tutoring sessions for me to uncover some," I announced as I opened my door and unlocked the doors.

"Maybe," she said as she grinned, knowing that my interest was ensuing.

I immediately started to laugh at her action, intrigued of how she handled herself.

_A real laugh…_

"What about you? Am I going to hear some captivating secrets from the Great Nathan Scott?" she questioned as she glared at me.

"Maybe," I answered, mocking her.

A laugh escaped her beautiful features.

"Well let's go Secretive Scott," she joked.

"Haley, you are just weird sometimes," I teased her as I turned on the engine and put the car into park.

"Hey!" she said as she smacked my arm.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Since that day forward, we spent more and more time together. From going to the Billiard's to play pool, to going to the movies and watching an action flick. We in addition went out to dinner a few times, but in every occasion that we hanged out we talked. She was constantly there to listen to me whenever I had problems, always open ears.

_She listened to me more then my family or friends ever had…_

Slowly what started out as a way to get to my brother and wanting to get the unattainable, changed to appreciating the time I spent with her. I laughed and smiled more then I ever had in my seventeen years of existence.

_When I was with her I was plain old Nathan Scott…_

No letterman jacket, basketball legendary, or cocky Nathan Scott, but normal me. I actually started to anticipate our meetings at the docks in the morning and the few ones that we had after school in the same place. Sitting by the ocean, listening to the wave's crash onto the shore, without being inside the four walls of the school or of my house.

_Which each was hell…_

She brought the side of me my friends didn't even know existed. The one they hardly see, but the one Haley witnessed everyday that we spent together.

* * *

"Haley do you remember that day in front of the school?" I asked her one day during tutoring.

"What day?" she asked me, perplexed.

"That one day that I was talking with Tim and you just stared at me with puzzlement written all over your face," I stated.

"Oh…" she said, realizing of the occasion. "Yeah I do. Why?"

"Why did you look at me with confusion?" I asked her, curious since that day.

_Always wondered…_

"I don't know…I just saw you and you had the saddest look in your eyes…I just never saw you like that before," she declared, tapping her pencil on the book. "I was just a bit taken back that's all."

"Oh," I said, surprised that she was able to see through my barricade that my own friends couldn't even see through.

_And I saw them every day of my life…_

"Why were you so down that day anyways?" she asked me, interested for herself.

"I don't recall," I rapidly answered, not wanting to tell her the real reason why.

"Sure you don't," she replied, gazing at my eyes for an answer. "Well let's continue this so we could go home," she persisted as she opened the math book.

I gazed at Haley as she explained to me how to find the distance between two points in the graph. I continued to look at her with new fascination. She intrigued me, always surprising me with her wise comments and unusual actions.

_Always astonishing me…_

She was able to bring down the wall that my own friends weren't ever capable to acknowledge.

_The barricade that held my emotions aside from anyone's eyes… _

I have never met anyone quite like her and now, I never wanted to get her out of my picture. I gazed at her as her mouth persevered to move in explanation of the problem.

_Wanting to kiss those tender lips…_

Suddenly, it stroked me so solid that I moved back, astounded at what I just realized. I finally understood that I was starting to fall for Haley.

And I was falling hard.

* * *

**AN: So after a long hiatus, I finally found the time to update! Yahoo for me! I know that i have been slacking, but if you have read my other AN's on my other 2 stories it is all explained there why i am talking so long to update my stories. Once again I am so sorry about that! But onto the chapter...  
  
Well I included some of the Physics I learned last year! Yahoo, putting what I learned into good use! Yeah! And I decided to include the Billiard's. I actually based it off of the one I actually go to, so kinda kool that I was able to put in some of my own experiences into the fic and making it unique in it's own way. I actually like doing that to all my fics, putting the things i do, places I go, or just random things I have seen into my fics. Kinda kool. But anyways, I hope you all liked the update and I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
So everyone please review cuz I love to read your feedback on my updates.  
  
BTW, has everyone seen the new pics of the cast? Damn I have to say that James looks hella fine in his pics! Literally breath taking! So go check those out at FanBolt if u haven't!  
  
Well next up is an update on TSE, which should be up next week! Thanks you guys for being patient!!! **


	6. The Fresh Addition to the Tree Hill Rave...

**Chapter 6**

**_The Fresh Addition to the Tree Hill Ravens…_**

* * *

"Now ladies because of your ingenuous idea to steal a bus, half of our decent players have been suspended for the rest of the season," Whitey announced during one of our practices.

"Coach, they just borrowed the bus," voiced Tim who quickly began to smile.

"Shut up Smith!" Whitey demanded, fury burning in his eyes. "Because of you're dim-witted performance we might not win the Championships this year," he exclaimed, knowing very well that Tim was involved in the illegal act. "Amongst others…" he added as he looked at me with acknowledgment.

It happened three nights ago. We had won one of the most difficult games this season and we all decided to celebrate our victory. David got the dense idea of _'borrowing'_ the bus and 30 minutes later we were blasting T.I. while we all drank beer. Some lucky JV players were among the partiers who collaborated with the Varsity cheerleaders as they danced, drank, and conversed. I was driving when Alysia abruptly grabbed my mouth and kissed me. I lost site of the street as Alysia kissed me, but luckily someone voiced that we were rapidly approaching a train; I slammed on the break and we came to a sudden stop. We all started to nervously smile knowing that we survived a near collision, but the train ended and we soon saw the blue and red lights flashing. The police pulled us over, but luckily let Tim and I go.

That night I had planned to go to the Billiard's with Haley, but the team kept hassling me that we hadn't partied in a long time. Not to let my guard down, I agreed to go with the team and stood up Haley.

_Now I knew that I should have gone with Haley instead…_

"So we will be adding new members to the team and guess what ladies? I already have one new player with me…" he said with a smile. "Son, come on out here!" he ordered.

The entire team turned around to see the new player emerge from the locker room doors. My eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Lucas Scott!" he voiced as he stared at me intently with an evil grin. "Our newest member to the Tree Hill Raven's..."

My faced harden as I saw him stroll to coincide with the rest of the team.

Tim turned around and observed my facial expression. I soon noticed that he had an identical one as the one I currently had on.

_Being the loyal follower that he was…_

"Can you believe this?" Tim asked with counterfeit anger.

"With Whitey…anything is possible," I answered as I saw Lucas gaze at all of our astonished and raged faces. "He is willing to do anything to infuriate me…" I added as I turned to look at Whitey's smiling figure.

"Hey you guys," Lucas greeted uncomfortably.

I brought my attention back to Lucas and glared at him. He stared at me with the same intensity and he immediately knew that it wasn't going to be an easy season for him.

"Well ladies, let's get back to practice! I want to see every single one of you do 40 suicides! Now!" he ordered as he continued practice.

"It's going to be a damn interesting season…" I heard one of the players say.

"What you say Jagielski?" I asked one of the junior members with irritation.

"Nothing man…just going to do some suicides," he said with a smirk as he grabbed a ball and united with the rest of the guys on the court.

I abruptly started to walk towards the bad mouthed, but Tim put his arm on my chest and stopped me from moving.

"He's not worth it," he verbalized as he noticed my fury rising because of the lower classmen.

_For the first time acting like a true friend…_

"Let me go Tim," I advised him bringing my rage to him.

"Whatever man..." he responded as he took his arm from my chest and interlaced with the rest of the team on the court.

I stood for a few moments, pensive of the new accumulation to the team, becoming angry.

_This is my team. Only one Scott is allowed and that is me…_

Though, I couldn't help but feel a slight sign of relief knowing that all the pressure wasn't going to fall on me anymore. I have seen Lucas play at the River court and I hate to say it, but he was good.

_Although, I didn't want to admit it…___

"So what do you think of the new addition to your team?" asked a figure as it ran its finger down my back and brought it near my lower stomach.

"What the hell do you want Alysia?" I asked, knowing that it was her as I turned around.

"Just came to give you a little inspiration for your game today…" she said as she moved her finger to my lower back once again and inched closer.

"There is no game today Alysia," I told her, pulling away and becoming agitated.

_I had no time for this…_

"That is not the game I am talking about Nathan…" she said as she pressed herself towards me and moved her mouth to my ear. "My house tonight at the same time?" she asked me huskily.

"Not tonight," I told her as I pulled away.

"What the hell is your problem Nathan?" she asked me while she placed her petite arms on her hips. "You haven't called me in a long time and I want to hang out with you," she said as she stood with an annoyed expression.

"Hang out or just stay at your house and have sex?" I asked her roughly.

_Not that I didn't mind, but I simply wasn't in the mood…_

"It doesn't matter. You don't call me anymore so what the hell is up with you?" she asked me as her blonde ponytail stood high on her head.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," I replied as I started to walk away.

_Walking away from sex for the first time…_

"Does this have anything to do with that tutor girl you have been seeing?" she asked me resulting in me stopping abruptly.

"What the hell did you just say?" I asked her, turning around and grabbing her arm.

"You don't think that I don't know that you have been seeing that tutor girl every morning and that you guys go out? Do you really think that I am that stupid?" she asked me with awareness present in her green eyes, pulling away from my grasp.

"It is none of your business what I do in my spare time and whom I hang out with," I advised her as I walked towards her and caused her to walk backwards in response. "But it is my business that you have been following me around. It is actually kind of sad…following me around like a sick puppy," I added as we approached the wall.

"Think whatever you want Nathan," she told me, calming down her rage. "But don't forget that I have that small piece of information that could affect your status in a massive way," she told me with warning.

"I'm Nathan Scott, I can date whoever I want and no one is going to look at it as a problem," I verbalized as I pushed her against the wall.

"I like it rough," she replied with pleasure. "Now do you really want to take that chance?" she asked me with a wicked smile. "Meet me at my house at 8 o'clock and I won't tell anyone about your new friend and if you don't…then you'll just wait and see what happens…" she told me as he pushed herself off the wall. "See you tonight, Lover boy," she whispered huskily to my ear as she gave me a light kiss on the cheek and left to join the rest of the cheerleading squad.

_'What the hell am I going to do now?_' I asked myself, uncertain of what Alysia was going to do with the knowledge.

I never thought that anyone knew off my new friendship with Haley. It was nice that it was just between her and me, but now there was a third party involved.

_It is nice having someone to yourself as if your own, away from the rest of the world…_

I knew that Alysia was going to use that information against me and it could wreck my popularity. Haley was simply a tutor girl who wasn't known amongst the popular crowd and if I became involved with her…people will soon be talking.

_I didn't want her to experience the torments, pain, and jealousy that I felt everyday at school… _

_Now I am stuck in this difficult dilemma…_

_'What the hell am I going to do?_' I asked myself as I walked to the courts and joined the rest of the team after hearing Whitey bellow out my name.

What the hell am I going to do?

**_

* * *

_**

I walked into my house after a jagged practice. Whitey made me do 20 more suicides after yelling at me for joining the rest of the team so late. He seemed to be in a worse mood then any other days. He was rougher then usual and I was now beat as I walked into the kitchen at 6:30.

I strolled to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle and took an immense drink of the cool liquid. Abruptly, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I immediately knew who the hard footfalls belonged to and they seemed to be walking with more harshness then the rest of the other days.

_'Did he find out about Lucas joining the team?'_ I asked myself as I put the lid on the water bottle and set it on the table.

The footsteps got closer and soon they joined me in the kitchen.

"What the hell is this about Lucas joining the team?" he exclaimed with fury all over his face.

_'Yup, he knows,'_ I answered for myself.

"Nice to see you too Dad," I greeted him as I began to march out of the room.

"Skip this innocent shit Nathan," he advised me while he followed me.

_Acting like a caring father..._

I persisted to saunter up the stairs.

"Do you not care that your position is falling right out of your hands?" he asked me. "We worked too hard for it to just slip out of your fingers. Your shooter guard and knowing of how much Whitey hates me, he is probably going give Lucas your spot!" he added.

"We?" I asked as I turned around and faced him from the stairs.

_For the first time being superior then him…_

"Dad I am the one that goes to practice, not you. I am the one making the shots, not you. I am the one playing on the court, not you. I am the one playing the game, not you," I declared. "It's my turn, you lost yours when you injured your knee and when you finally decided to play ball again it was already too late. I have yet to make that mistake, but at the way rate that you are pushing me it seems like I am going in the same course as you," I added as I glared at him.

"Do you not care of how much I gave up for you to be in the status you are in right now in basketball and in society?" he asked me.

"You gave up nothing. All you gave up was time to hassle me on doing everything better then I really can make it," I announced loudly. "You and I both know that everything I do in my life will not be good enough for you. Ever," I told him as I turned around and started to climb the steps again.

"Nathan get back down here!" he shouted to me, but all I did was ignore him and continue my path to my room. "Fine, let your brother take your position and the attention away from you. Waste all the time we spent preparing you for the scouts," he added. "Just let him take everything…" he persisted as I slammed the door to shut out his annotations.

I banged my head on the door and I abruptly knew that all my hope was gone.

_The only diminutive hope that I had…_

I thought that Lucas appending the team was doing me a diminutive favor, but now I knew that all it caused me was more anxiety to be more exceptional in my game. Now I had to surpass his skill and I understood that I was going to live a worse life. I will now have to work ten times more to please my own father, but I still recognized that it wasn't going to be sufficient for him.

_Nothing I'll ever do in my life is ever going to be good enough for him. _

Ever.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, hella late that I updated! I was going to update earlier but my friend came so I had to leave without updating. Hey It is past 10.30 and I should be a sleep since I am waking up at 7 tomorrow but I am here update just because I love you guys! LOL...but anyways...I hope that you all liked this chapter and I hope that it didn't disappoint. I know that it kind of lacked some of those italics were it describes Nathan's feelings more towards the situation, but I think that through his narrative you knew how he felt about the different situations he was in.  
  
So we have now met a different character...Alysia and she should be another obstacle that Naley has to surpass. Oh and the drama continues...LOL...well I hope that you all liked how I linked what happened in the first episode of OTH to this story. What can I say...I had to incorporate it! LOL...well anyways, I hope that you all liked it!**

**Well everyone thanks for the feedback and PLEASE REVIEW!!! And if you have yet to check out my update for PL last week, go check it out! You won't be disappointed! **

**With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**


	7. The Tantrum and more flashbacks

****

Recap: 

I thought that Lucas appending the team was doing me a diminutive favor, but now I knew that all it caused me was more anxiety to be more exceptional in my game. Now I had to surpass his skill and I understood that I was going to live a worse life. I will now have to work ten times more to please my own father, but I still recognized that it wasn't going to be sufficient for him.  
  
_Nothing I'll ever do in my life is ever going to be good enough for him. _  
  
Ever.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_The Tantrum and more flashbacks… _**

* * *

****

****

I abruptly started to hurriedly walk to my stereo and I pushed play. Within moments, Echo by Trapt blared inside my room.

****

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time, to waste  
Asking why..._

Quickly, my veins started to pump with newfound power; Domination that was established by my anger and frustration. I abruptly, walked to my bureau and saw my reflection in the mirror. My face was filled with fury and my hands were balled in fists. I could clearly see my veins pulsing with rage and I instantly knew that I had to let some of it out.

I marched to the wall were my awards hanged. They stared at me as if mocking me for my accomplishments. 

_They reminded me of the ache and misery that I had to go through to be in the arrangement that I was in now… _

Abruptly, I yanked the honors off my wall; commencing my tantrum. They all lay on the ground, falling from their peaceful slumbers and assembled on the floor. I looked at all the awards that lay on the floor. Amongst them were a vast amount of basketball and best player prizes. Though, one reward lay with more supremacy then the rest of them. I stared at the brown frame and the golden plate as I bent down and picked it up.

_Best Academic Improvement_ _Award_

* * *

**Flashback **

"Nathan because of your massive improvement in your grades I decided that we should just take a day off of studying," Haley told me one day during tutoring.

"How do you know my grades?" I asked her, getting worried.

"I am a tutor and therefore have access to my student's grades," she stated. "Now tell me Nathan, I was oddly surprised that you were actually doing pretty well in all your classes," she told me with an _'I know'_ look.

Busted.

"Uh," I staggered at first. "What can I say…I could never settle for the moderate, I always have to exceed everything," I replied with a grin, knowing that I barely saved myself.

"And good vocabulary," she added with a smile. "Definitely exceeding people's expectations…" she told me with a recognizing look. "Now let's get out of here," she told me.

_I'll run away with you, by my side…_

"Why Haley, that is what I am definitely talking about," I responded as I gathered up my books and got off my seat.

"Oh, but wait," she said excitedly as she stopped moving, turned around, and smiled. "I have something to give you because of your awesome improvement," she added as I saw her search in her bag pack for the object.

At that moment, I couldn't help but feel true happiness and excitement.

_Always feeling that way when I was with her…_

"Here you go," she voiced as she pulled out a plaque. "The Board always makes me present or basically give an award to my students that have improved a lot in such a short amount of time. Though, most of the time it is just a simple piece of paper saying 'Congratulations,' but once they found out that it was the Great Nathan Scott they had to get you something much more higher quality. Even though I seriously don't know why because everyone should be treated the same…" she blabbed on. "But anyways, here you go," she added as she gave me the item.

I stared at the article she gave me and I instinctively started to smile. Never in my life would I have thought that I would be presented with an award for Academic improvement or for academic excellence for that matter. I would always expect to be offered one for best player or MVP because of my skill in basketball. However, for some odd reason I was actually pleased that I got an unlikely prize.

"Thanks Haley," I retorted as I unexpectedly hugged her.

_To her astonishment and mine…_

She suddenly started to embrace me back after her amazement subsided.

_Wanting to be like that forever…_

"Well then," I announced pulling away from her.

_Knowing that I shouldn't get too attached to my subjects... _

"Where are we going?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Just trust me and follow me," she verbalized as she turned around and persevered on walking.

I paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. I have never relied on anyone since the betrayal of my parents; ever since they became insignificant people in my life. From the time when my mom decided to extend her business trips and the day my dad committed himself to make me play basketball flawlessly. When he started to hammer me for every single mistake I made on the court.

_Not really caring what happened off the court… _

Since that point forward, I was never able to confide in anyone for the reason that I didn't want to be deceived ever again.

_I never wanted to feel the pain of having someone you trusted become a faint entity… _

Though, I knew that with Haley it was a different story. She made me feel like a diverse person. She made me feel like the being I truly was; Nathan Scott. She was one of the only individual's that saw past my façade and saw the real me. She has taught me so much more then a teacher ever has in a classroom.

_Showing me the real reason of life… _

Within moments I started to smile in acknowledgment of Haley. I took the extra step and followed her.

_I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side_

I smiled as I caught up with Haley and gazed at her cheery figure.

Finally feeling joyful and complete for the first time.

****

* * *

**End of Flashback**

That day, Haley and I ditched school all day. We went out to eat breakfast, played miniature golf, went to the Billiard's, and ate dinner.

"One of the best days in my life," I say aloud in acknowledgement.

With anger and frustration, I kicked the ball that sat motionless on the floor.

* * *

****

**Flashback **

I bounced the ball on the floor and threw it up in the air towards the hoop. I smiled as it gracefully went in.

"Nothing, but net," I told myself as I shot free throws after practice.

I started to walk to retrieve the ball, when suddenly someone unknown picked it up. I glanced up and notice the individual. I stand up and straighten my back with poise, warning the figure of whom he was talking to. Lucas stood in front of me, staring at me with anger.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him with irritation and harshness, letting him recognize that I didn't want him on the same team as me.

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go, of this pride  
Yeah (asking why)_

"Shouldn't I be the one asking what the hell do you want?" he retorted with the same rage that was running inside of me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I questioned him with more fury in my voice. "Just give me the fucken ball so I can resume my free throws and I can go home," I declared to him as I tried to take back the ball, but he pulled away causing me to grab air.

"What the hell do you want with Haley?" he voiced with oddity and infuriation.

"We are just talking," I verbalized with a smile.

_Knowing that it was bothering him to the core…_

"Stay the hell away from her," he warned me before he threw the ball with a great deal of force and turned around.

"What makes you think that I am going to stay away from her?" I asked him, causing him to stop and he turned around.

"I'm just warning you of what is to come if you don't," he cautioned me. "Just stay the hell away from her and I will do nothing to bother you during practices. I'll play and ignore your obnoxious comments in exchange for you to stop talking to her," he told me.

_Do I expect to change  
The past I hold inside  
With all the words I say  
Repeating over in my mind_

"What if I tell you that I don't want to?" I asked him, approaching his raged figure.

"I don't think you want to know what I am capable of," he advised me again. "Just do her a favor and leave her alone. Don't cause her to make a mistake because of you. She has too much going for her and you are just getting in the way of her success," he informed me.

"I won't guarantee you that she'll stay away from me," I replied with a grin.

"I have given you my warning," he said as he pushed the door bar of the gym door with harshness. "Just stay away from her," he voiced once more as he left me alone.

I held the ball with austerity. I started to get angry because of Lucas' forewarning. I never had restraints in my life before and sure enough I wasn't going to start now.

_'I am Nathan Scott. I can have whatever or whoever I want,'_ I told myself.

Suddenly I heaved the ball that was in my hands to the wall. It fell to the ground with a loud bash, bouncing on the floor simultaneously until its inertia decreased, producing it to stop moving.

_Knowing to myself that everything he said was true. I knew that if I became involved with Haley in any way, I would be restraining her from doing what she worked hard for all these years…_

"I won't," I answered a loud as I stared at the door Lucas left moments ago. "This is a battle that you have yet to win big brother," I added as I glared at the door, imagining Lucas was still in the room.

****

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

More rage filled inside of me, thinking back to the warning of Lucas earlier that day.

_Wanting to relinquish my ferocity once more... _

I rapidly walked to my bureau and gazed at the numerous trophies standing untouched, away from my wrath.

_Blaming them also for my pain of always being the best…_

With anger pulsing in my veins, I threw everything off that was in the right side of my bureau. My vast amount of trophies fell on the floor with no regrets; they fell with the pleasure of destruction running through my veins. I almost immediately saw the other untouched side of my bureau. With the strength throbbing inside of me, I swiftly pushed everything off. I gazed at the immense amount of objects dropping to the floor with a loud resonance. Though, out of all the items that were declining, I stared at one in particular. I watched as the box of tricks Haley gave me before I took my history exam one day, collapsed to the floor as well. I persisted to view as the small package plunged onto the floor and while all the items that were inside of it fall out of the container.

I quickly bent over and picked up the contents that were scattered all over the flooring. I picked up the NoDoz, eye drops, and the two number two pencils off the ground.

* * *

**Flashback**

I quickly walked to the docks the next morning after the joyride with the bus. I woke up extra early this morning, bought some coffee, and went to meet up with Haley at the docks for our morning tutoring session. For some reason I was scared of the encounter. Never in my life have I ever been as nervous as I was at this moment.

_Knowing perfectly fine that I was worried of the reaction of Haley because I ditched her yesterday…_

I strolled to the table as I surprisingly saw her studying like always. Books, folders, and pencils were strewn around the table while I noticed her doing some homework. I approached the table and set down the two coffees. I became aware for the first time that Haley's usual glowing face was now filled up with a cold, stern expression.

_I immediately started to feel guilty for my previous action…_

"Being the Prince Charming that I am, I brought us both coffees so we can get our caffeine fix for the day because it's damn early for either of us to be up," I commented as I set my bag pack on the ground and pulled out my books.

I opened up my College Algebra book, grabbed a piece of paper, and a pencil, ready to be instructed by Haley. Although, all I distinguished was her perseverance to write on the paper, but I observed that she inscribed with force. The pencil wiggled in her hand as she applied more pressure onto it and within moments, the tip broke.

"The pencil never did anything to you Haley," I stated as I saw Haley throw the pencil onto the floor with irritation.

_And that was all it took for her to explode…_

"Yeah you are right; the pencil didn't do anything to me. You did," she told me with fury.

_Some things you can't erase  
No matter how hard you try  
An exit to escape  
Is all there is left to find_

_Oh was I going to get it…_

"I can't believe you! I thought we were becoming friends," she began. "I thought that the Nathan Scott everyone knew wasn't like people perceived him to be. I thought that you were a good person," she added barely above a whisper. "But then you ditch me," she raised her voice again. "Nathan, I was waiting at the Billiards for hours. That one crazy guy behind the counter hit on my concurrently times, but I persisted to stay because I thought that you were going to show up," she exclaimed. "It took me two hours to finally realize that you weren't going to come. I wasted a perfectly good Friday night waiting for someone that obviously wasn't going to show up," she stated. "Well that isn't even the real reason I am mad, it just that…" she hesitated. "I just thought that we were finally becoming friends, but you know I was wrong just like every other time," she said as she stared at me intently.

"Haley," I began.

"No don't even try to explain," she replied, breaking our eye contact.

"Haley the guys were complaining that I haven't gone out with them in a long time. I had to go out with them," I responded with agitation.

_And my stupid, jealous pride made an appearance… _

"Nathan a simple phone call would have been fine," she retorted with irritation. "You know since you don't have a phone and everything…" she added sarcastically.

"Haley," I started again.

Ironically my phone initiated to ring.

"Reality calls," she voiced with a mocking grin.

I watched as Haley began to gather her things, reminding me of one of the previous tutoring sessions. The day that she was about to find the truth as to why I was so persistent in having her tutor me.

_The day that commenced my journey with her…_

The ringing of the phone caused me to become angrier. I couldn't believe that someone was calling me at this time. The irritation got the best of me and I pulled out my cell phone. I glanced at the caller ID and I suddenly noticed who the perpetrator was.

_'Alysia,'_ I answered to myself as I let out a big breath of fresh air.

I swiftly pushed the off button and the aggravating sound ceased. I gaze back up to Haley and finally noticed that she had already assembled all her things and was feet away from the table with her bag pack over her shoulder.

"Haley," I yelled once more as I got up and ran after her.

_Running after someone for the first time in my life…_

She persisted to walk as if not hearing her name being called.

"Haley!" I shouted again as I finally caught up with her and slightly grabbed her wrist.

_Saying her name too frequently, but noticing that it fell from my tongue with much ease…_

"What Nathan?" she asked with irritation as she stopped moving and finally looked at me.

"Haley I am really sorry for doing what I did," I apologized for the first time.

_And actually meaning it…_

"You know what? And I am sorry also for believing that we were becoming friends…" she snapped back.

_'Did she really regret becoming friends?'_ I asked myself as I searched for confirmation in her face.

Although, I couldn't find any; all I found was uncertainty of what was happening between us.

_Feeling the same way…_

I stared at her raged face. Her immense brown eyes extended in anger, seeming larger then usual. Her auburn hair was pushed back as the wind blew between us, causingit to curve in a seductive manner. The sun lit her face, causing me to finally notice her beautiful, flawless face for the first time; becoming aware that her eyes were a rare sweet chocolate brown that I have never came across before.

_Comparing her beauty to that of an angel…_

Lastly, I gazed at her tender lips. Her lips were small and slender, but they also appeared to be passionate and intense at the same time. __

_Wanting to taste her pureness…_

The want overtook me and that was all it took. Swiftly, I closed the gap between us and I kissed her.

_Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste  
Asking why…_

_Finally tasting her virgin, but sweet lips…_

She was surprised by my action and pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan," she told me, flushed.

That was all I needed to feel defeated.

"I wanted to," I responded crushed.

Abruptly, she jumped on me and kissed me; A full on kiss. I was surprised at first by her action, but soon realized that I was kissing her back with much passion that aroused in me as I thought of whom I was kissing.

_I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side_

This was one of the many instances where she astonished me.

_Being the only one in my life to be able to do so…_

****

* * *

**End of Flashback**

It has been two days since our unexpected act. Ever since then I have not seen her. We departed ways and have avoided each other at all costs. We didn't have study sessions during the weekends and she has not called me to hang out.

_But neither have I… _

Since the majority of the team was kicked off the team, I have gone out with them and haven't seen Haley since.

_Wanting to keep my reputation with the guys… _

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_

The same voice of my father and friends echoed in my head.

"What the hell are you doing Nathan? Why are you letting Lucas on the team? He is only going to take the attention away from the scouts and you would of lost all the time we spent preparing you for the promising position you are now…" they voice of my father rang in my head.

"What the hell are you doing Nathan? Why are you hanging out with her? She is below you. Do you honestly think that people are going to approve of you two going out? Tutor girl and the star of the Tree Hill Ravens? All she is going to affect your status in a massive way," the voice of my friends added to the discussion.

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

I looked around the room and everything reminded me of my accomplishments and of other's perceptions. I couldn't handle it any more. I had to quickly get out of my room before I went insane. I grabbed my jacket that sat on my bed, untouched by my tantrum.

_The jacket that especially symbolized the result of my pain and suffering…_

I grabbed my keys and got out of the house. Passing the different objects laying on the ground because of my tantrum; not caring of their misplacement or what my father would think when he would walk into my room later on that day. I got inside my car and departed to the house of the single person that actually listened to me and liked me for me.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot by the docks a half an hour later. I went over to Haley's house but her mother told me that she was gone and was at the docks. I was now more calmed down as I laid my back on my seat with the radio off. 

_Knowing well that the radio would remind me of all the chaos that was going on inside of me…_

I took an immense breath of fresh air while I sat up and got out of my car. The bright atmosphere hit me as I exited my car and walked through the long docks. I stopped for a moment and gazed at the waves below me. The sun had already set and the moon radiated some light onto the ocean; reflecting it onto the docks and to the night.

Suddenly, I hear the voice of an individual decently far away from me. My ears perked up in recognition of the voice.

_The one that I had been waiting for all my life…_

I started to pace to the table that we sat during our tutoring sessions. I was still dozens of feet away, but I stopped and stared at her. Even from afar I can distinguish her glowing face. I smiled, remembering all the good memories with her.

_So I Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time, to waste  
To waste asking why_

I started to stroll towards her lonely figure, but I paused noticing a forthcoming figure. The individual walked towards Haley and she smiled with in acknowledgment of his presence. She jumped out of her seat and hugged him. Instantly I knew who had joined her, my foe.

_My very own brother…_

I continued to look at the duo as I observed that she beamed crazily when she was with him. Lucas gave her a kiss on the check and soon they were both walking in my direction.

_I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side_

Sadness overfilled me knowing that I had lost a battle for the first time.

_The only combat that actually mattered…_

Instinct of not being recognized overtook me. I rapidly turned around and gave them my back. I put my hands in my pocket in surrender. I paced rapidly through the trees and away from the docks. My shoes stepping on the dry leaves that fell from the trees, making me noticed.

I could faintly hear the voice of Haley saying, "Is that—" she started to ask, but was cut by Lucas' voice.

"Nah, I think it's just someone else from the team," he answered for her. "Come on let's go to my Mom's Café and get some coffee. I am cold and in desperate need of some warm liquid. Besides she wants to talk to you," he told her, causing her to look away from me.

"Okay," she agreed with a smile while they persisted to walk, never discovering that it was actually me the entire time.

_Should have followed her intuition…_

I opened my car door and slammed it harshly.

_The first time that I opened up and I got burned…_

I mentally thanked myself that I never went through with it and talked to Haley.

_'To think that I was actually going to throw my reputation away because of her,'_ I thought to myself with a slight laugh.

_Thinking it so I can feel better about myself…_

I turned on my car and all of the sudden my phone rang. I looked at it in annoyance and threw it into the back seat.

_Knowing very well that it was Alysia calling…_

I put my car in reverse and drove away. Minutes later I pulled up to a brown brick house similar like my own. I got out of the car and rang the door bell. Within seconds, the door opened revealing the individual.

"I thought you weren't going to come," she told me as she got close to me.

My eyes gazed at her outfit; or rather her lack of an ensemble. She wore some tight jeans with a white tank top. I could clearly see her red bra through the thin material and I comprehended that she wore the translucent shirt on purpose. Her hair was still tied back because of cheerleading practice.

"I had things to do," I replied as I walked inside the house. "Your parents home?" I asked her, observing the silent house.

"Nope, they are gone to Europe for a month," she told me as she closed the door and followed me up the stairs.

"Good," I replied as I took off my jacket and walked up the stairs, towards her familiar room.

I opened her door and within moments we were both situated in her room. Her room was pink with white furniture. It appeared to be that of a room of an innocent child, but I glanced over at Alysia and smirked.

_She wasn't the pure adolescent that her parents thought of her to be… _

There wasn't a single poster or picture hanging on her perfect walls.

_Not the same creative and unique room that belonged to Haley…_

"No one to interrupt us," I voiced as I set my jacket on the chair that stood beside me.

_Not wanting to remember the price I had to pay to obtain it…_

"I knew you were going to come around," she retorted as she walked close to me and suddenly started to kiss my neck. "I knew that tutor girl couldn't be part of our world," she mumbled as she continued on kissing my neck recklessly.

"Just shut up," I told her as I lifted her face and kissed her lips.

_Not tasting the same sweet savor as Haley's…_

I swiftly began to stride to the made bed and pushed her down. I lay on top of her as I aggressively kissed her icy lips and her neck. I pressed her hands onto the satin sheets, the bed colliding with the wall because of my aggression.

_My anger still being present and being let out…_

Immediately, I commenced to unbutton her pants as I let my mouth and hands explore her body. All of the sudden, I pulled away and stared at her face.

_Following the instinct that was screaming to study the facade of the girl I was in bed with…_

I gazed at her cream colored features and green eyes, swiftly the face of Haley appearing on hers.

I instantaneously kissed her full on, imagining that it was Haley. That entire night I kissed Alysia with the infatuation I had for Haley; Envisioning her chocolate and immersing eyes belonging to Alysia. Consequently, I slept with Alysia, though fantasizing that it was Haley the entire time.

  
_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

****

**

* * *

**

**AN: Hey what's up u guys? I know, a hella long time since I have updated. Well more like over a week that I haven't updated a single story. But I am sure that this HELLA lengthy update definitely makes up for it. Come on...it's like 14 pages on Microsoft Word...Now that is hella crazy!!!  
  
Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I do know that this chapter really revealed a lot of Naley and well the problems in between. I have to say that I am pretty darn proud of this chapter. I liked it very much. I enjoyed how I incorporated the flaskbacks with the objects that he saw. And I SO hope that you all also enjoy it! It  
  
LOL...well I decided to update this fic instead of TSE or PL cuz this chapter kinda continued from the last chapter so i kinda wanted to keep the flow going, u know? Well next is definitely an update for TSE then its off to PL. So maybe I can push in an update for TSE, but I dunno...depends how skool goes!  
  
Well thank you to the three individuals that replied for my story. Damn, I have never gotten that least of reviews for a chapter before...but anyways, thank you so much to lysser8312, maliek, and volleygrl710 for replying. You guys are awesome!!! **

**I hope that u all enjoyed this chapter as well. So plz review and tell me how I am doing. Thanks!  
  
Sleepneeded911**


	8. Welcome back

**Chapter 7**

**_Welcome back…_**

* * *

I opened the driver's side door of my Navigator and stepped out. My Jordan's hit the pavement first as I straightened my back and lifted my head. I glanced up and caught the rays of the early sun; my eyes squinted in response. I swiftly lifted my arm to block out the sun from my eyes, which caused my letterman jacket to rise up. I hear someone call my name from far away and I quickly look away from the sun. I grab my bag pack, throw it over my shoulder, shut the door, and turned around.

I see from afar a tall lean figure approach me. My expressionless face perishes and soon an aggravated look surfaces.

"Nathan," the feminine voice calls out once again as I listen to her heels hit the asphalt road rapidly.

Alysia gradually appeared in front of me in a short ruffled jean skirt that revealed her cheerleading legs and a red tank top that comprised a low neckline. Her blonde hair bounced on her slender shoulders while the sun enhanced her light blonde highlights that appealed to her light cream skin. Anyone would have thought she was a goddess.

_I say that she was the devil…_

"Nathan," she repeated as she finally caught up with me and I could undoubtedly smell her exotic perfume.

_It was smoldering me…_

"What do you want?" I harshly questioned her as I turned around and started to walk towards the campus.

"What I can't say hello to my boyfriend?" she asked me as she put her arm around me.

_Or at least tried…_

"I'm not your boyfriend," I sharply told her, getting her arm off of me.

I was getting angry by the second. The night I was at Alysia's we did the dirty deed and I left. I couldn't stand being around her.

_I was ashamed of myself…_

I started to drive home that night, but instead my unconscious directed me somewhere else. I pulled up to the Market Street dock minutes later. It was past midnight. I got out of the car, walked to the table that Haley and I used every morning, and sat down. For the next two hours I gazed at the serene water and watched the moon's rays illuminate the night. While at the same time thinking about Haley and the unjustifiable mistake I had just made.

"But I thought that after last night…" she started, confused and heated at the same time.

"A one-night stand," I cleared up for her as I walked faster.

"You can't keep doing that," she told me, fuming. "You can't just use me like that," she continued, her heels hitting the concrete harder as she tried to catch up with me again.

"Watch me," I responded, walking faster.

"Nathan," she called out to me. "Nathan," she repeated more stern. "Nathan!" she said once more as she grabbed my arm and caused me to stop.

I glance at her arm and steadily bring my eyes to her face; my threatening stare warning her to let go of me.

_My gaze speaking loud enough…._

She let go of me.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped, finally suffering enough of her presence.

"Don't tell me that you are still hung over that one girl…" she said, catching my attention at last.

My blue eyes speedily glanced up and met her green pools. I stared at her as she vaguely mentioned the cause of my lack of sleep last night.

"Haley James is her name," she finished with an evil smile.

She knew she had my full attention.

_'What a bitch,'_ I told myself as I grabbed onto my backpack straps for some support.

"What did you just say?" I asked her, debating if she just said what I thought she alleged.

_Believing that her remark was a stunt of my imagination…_

"You heard me loud and clear," she responded as she persisted to stand and gape at me with a perceptive expression.

She knew exactly how I was going to behave at the mention of Haley's name.

"What do you want with her?" I questioned her harshly as I got close to her figure and looked at her intently.

_Not wanting Haley to be involved in my sham life and drama that is popularity…_

"Nothing, originally" she replied. "But she is now in my way into preventing me to get what I want," she told me.

"And what do you want Alysia?" I questioned her, knowing very well the answer.

"You," she replied with lust present in her eyes.

"We can't always get what we want," I responded with austerity.

_Experiencing what I was saying, knowing all too well… _

"But some of us can," she declared with determination as she got closer to me.

I was repulsed by her.

"You know what Alysia? Get a fucken life," I told her as I turned around. "You know very well that I've never been interested in you and I will never be," I continued with fire in my eyes. "So go on and find someone else, stop following me around like an ailing plague," I finished as I walked onto school grounds and didn't hear Alysia's heels behind me anymore.

_'Thank God,'_ I told myself as I opened the building's doors and stepped inside.

I knew that I was too cruel to Alysia, but I was infuriated by her. She never got the clue and after she mentioned Haley, I knew that I had to get away from her.

Though, I couldn't shake up this odd feeling that Alysia was going to do something unexpected and destructive.

Something that might ruin my reputation in Tree Hill High.

_Something that might affect my relationship with Haley in an immense way…_

I persisted to walk down the halls, grasping that the majority of the students were watching me. A numerous amount of girls smiled at me in a flirtatious manner and I ignored them. Usually a smirk would emerge on my face by all the interest, but it today it didn't. I instead walked with my head held up high, looking ahead with a cold gaze.

Not wanting to be here; wanting to feel guiltless of my previous inexcusable actions.

_When I didn't give a shit about other people and just did what I pleased…_

_Or whom I wanted to do…_

But everything changed once I met Haley.

Once I decided to conquer the unattainable.

_Never believing that I was going to fall for her…falling for the unattainable…_

I finally reached my locker and opened it. I pulled off my bag pack and unloaded some of my books in it.

_The books that I was supposed to use to do my homework, but I never got to…_

I closed my locker and was taken aback that Haley had been beside me the whole time.

_Being surprising as she always was…_

She stood in front of me with a stern expression; I clearly knew that she was furious. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and I was familiar to what that meant.

I was in big trouble.

"Where the hell where you?" she questioned me with anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shot back, frustrated.

_Irritated by her affection towards my brother and of everything that has happened in past couple of hours…_

The affection she never showed me.

"What the hell am I talking about?" she repeated, more infuriated. "Well Nathan last time I checked, I was tutoring you. I showed up at the dock at the same time, 7 o'clock. I waited and waited, but oh what a surprise you didn't show up," she continued.

"I slept in," I merely replied as I turned around and started to saunter away.

I don't know what caused me to lie and to act so cruel to her. I guess I was finally feed up with everything and I had decided to take it out on the first person that I recognized.

_Igniting my anger to the one person that has allowed me to experience numerous blissful occasions and to one that knew me the most, without the facade…_

"You slept in?" she mocked. "Nathan, I'm not doing this for my benefit, I'm doing it for yours. I'm doing fine in all my classes, exceeding all of them. I already have Duke waiting for me," she continued more calmed. "Obviously I don't need the help, my grades prove it."

"Well, I am sorry for wasting your time," I replied, annoyed.

I suddenly observed that Haley's expression softened and she had an understanding look.

"Nathan," she said softly. "I'm sorry…but I really was mad that you didn't show up this morning," she stated.

I gazed at her and I rapidly wanted to apologize back, but I didn't.

_Always falling for her innocent appeal…_

"Well, I don't really need the help anyways," I confessed. "My grades are fine so I guess we can end these useless tutoring lessons," I added harshly.

"Nathan…" she began, upset.

"You've seen my grades Haley. Didn't you find it kind of ironic that I had high grades and I still needed your help," I tried to clear up for her.

"I already knew that Nathan," she callously told me. "But—" she started before I interrupted her once more.

"Haley, you were just a conquest, nothing more," I declared with coldness.

Immediately her face went white and the usual joyous expression she comprised, vanished.

_My heart breaking at the site of her despairing gaze…_

All of a sudden, I felt the body heat and touch of an individual. I could undoubtedly identify the similar aroma of the entity. I turned around and became aware of Alysia holding onto me.

She looked at me, then at Haley, and evilly grinned.

_The smile that was identical to the devil himself…_

"You didn't actually think he liked you did you?" she said with a sweet, but ruthless voice.

Haley glanced at me with a quizzical manifest, searching for my deviation. Though, I continued to let Alysia embrace me, never voicing my disagreement. My silence confirmed Alysia's allegations.

_My heart breaking some more…_

I didn't want to go back to the life of it being complicated, I wanted to go back to the life when it was easy. Return to when all I cared about was basketball and having a good time.

_Back to when my life didn't matter and I didn't feel emotions to someone…_

Haley quickly gazed away and within a few moments, she tormented herself some more and returned her attention to us. I watched as her eyes started to get diluted, at last, visibly letting her guard down.

My heart was now completely broken.

She quickly curved around, placed her hand over her mouth, and ran away.

I knew that she was running to the girl's bathroom so she could let her tears fall.

_And it was all because of me… _

I immediately shoved Alysia off of me and took a step forward in Haley's running direction.

_Wanting to apologize to her…_

But I stopped. I knew that it was supposed to be like this.

I'll never experience a tender or enchanting sensation towards anyone. I am always expected to feel empty and uncared for. I am anticipated to do what others expect, not what I wish to do.

Inside I was disappointed, my life had gone back.

_Without the love and affection of Haley…_

"You did the right thing," Alysia verbalized as she saw my unmoving figure. "Things are supposed to be like this," she added as she approached me.

"Get the hell away from me," I told her bitterly as I smacked her oncoming hand and turned away.

"Nathan, sooner or later you are going to come crawling back," she called out as I didn't hear her piercing heels stomp on the floor behind me.

I persisted to gaze forward and knew that she was correct. If I ever wanted to experience love or any type of it, the closest possible thing that I had was Alysia.

_And I hated it…_

I persevered to walk with disenchantment and fury. I was raged that I was never going to feel the love of a human being. I'll by no means endure the blissful sentiment someone gets in their stomach when their significant other comes within reach of them.

_Where my actions spoke louder then my words…_

I turned around and saw the navy blue locker. I observed the dark shade and it abruptly reminded me of the torment currently running through my body.

_It_ _looked so welcoming…_

I punched it.

My hand pulsed with pain as it traveled down my bloodstream throughout my whole body. I glanced at my hand and observed the redness that was spread all over. At last, I brought my gaze to the locker that acquired my ferocity; I clearly saw a slight dent in the middle, where I hit it. Suddenly, I discovered that the usual loud hallway was soundless.

_The gossip had ceased for the first time in a high school…_

Everyone's faces were focused on me. Students held their books and binders in their circles as they intensely stared at my raged figure.

_Who will soon add some more gossip into the mill…_

"What the hell are you looking at?" I questioned them while I sent them a threatening look.

_Knowing well that they shouldn't disapprove or question me…._

Each person turned around and continued on their business. However, consciously I knew that from the corners of their eyes they were watching everything I was doing. The chat instigated and everyone's curiosity ensued. I could clearly hear the groups asking each other of what was going on.

_"What the hell is up with Nathan?" I heard a group of lowerclassmen ask each other._

_"Wonder if he and Alysia broke up?" a group of jocks said. "Have you seen her? I would definitely like me some of that…" one of them said before they high-fived each other and laughed._

More anger throbbed in my veins. Not for them degrading Alysia, but because they thought we were together.

_"Is the Great Nathan Scott finally breaking?" beamed a distinct individual faintly._

My face turned towards the voice, but all I saw were small cliques of noisy freshmen. A puzzled expression fulfilled my face as I searched the crowds for the one who recently strutted.

_The one who spoke the truth…_

Though, the comment that stood out the most was the faintest of them all.

_"You think Lucas found out about Nathan and Haley?"_

I turned around and searched for the soft tone, but all I heard were students slamming their lockers shut, gossiping, and continuing on their regular day.

I was fumed.

_'Who in the hell knows about my relationship with Haley?'_ I asked myself, knowing that we hid our relationship well. _'How did we mess up?'_

Abruptly, someone tapped my shoulder.

I grabbed the person and shoved the entity against the lockers. Wrath filled my eyes as I breathed heavily and glared at the daring individual.

"Let me fucken go!" Tim tried to yell as I held my hand on his neck.

My rage decreased as I stared at my _'best friend'_. I let go of him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tim questioned angrily as he took deep breaths of fresh air.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him with rampage still present in my voice, not bothering to apologize.

"You just push me against the fucken lockers and choked me," he stated, fuming.

"I didn't know that it was you," I told him as I picked up my scattered bag pack and put it once more over my shoulders.

"What the hell has been up with you lately?" he remarked as he stretched his neck a bit. "Ever since basketball season has started up again, you have always been mad and question everything," he continued. "I used to be able to talk to you and count on you with stuff. Now, I keep getting the third degree if I even ask you on what are you going to do later on at night. You haven't hung out with the boys and me in a long time," he continued. "Well until recently anyways," he added as he stared at me intensely. "Now tell me Nathan, what really is going on? What the hell have you been doing all these months?" he asserted with an inquiring expression.

"Nothing," I flatly told him with no emotion in my tone. "Or do you have a problem that we haven't hung out lately?" I harshly affirmed. "I just haven't been in the mood," I added. "Besides, who says I have to answer to you anyways? I made you Tim, without me, you would still be the clueless little hormone-driven nerd who no one talked to," I shot back as I gazed at him.

A flash of astonishment and hurt glistened on his face. He knew that what I said was true.

Although, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty of my accusation.

_He was the closest thing I had to a best friend…_

"Look man," I started to apologize. "I just really haven't been in the mood. My dad has been hammering me for everything I do wrong on the court. Especially since it's my last year and this is the time when the scouts are making offers. It's just been rough at home," I told him, speaking some of the truth.

_Leaving Haley out…_

He started to nod in understanding. He understood that I was proclaiming the legitimacy. In addition, he needed to stay friends with me if he wanted to continue his high status at school.

_Always having to distinguish my actual friends from the popularity seeking scum…_

"Well man, I think we need to take you out to relieve some of that stress," he commented.

And I suddenly knew that he forgot my ruthless declaration I made moments before; we were back to being best friends.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him a quizzical aspect.

"Here," he replied as he handed me a piece of yellow paper.

It read _Party_ at the top.

"Vegas is having a party tonight," he answered my questioning cast.

"It's Tuesday Tim," I told him.

"And your point is?" he responded with a _'who gives a shit'_ look. "You wouldn't have a problem with this before…" he added, recognizing that it was going to affect my decision.

I glared at him and I swiftly comprehended that he was right.

_'Maybe I do need to go to a party and just have fun,'_ I told myself. _'Not give a fuck about anything…'_

_Knowing well that alcohol wasn't going to get rid of my problems, just postpone them for a few hours…_

_Though, not being aware that it was going to cause more…_

"Your right," I retorted as I placed the paper into my jacket pocket. "Who the hell gives a fuck, right?" I added with a grin. "I'm in," I told him.

"Glad to have you back man," Tim replied as he patted my shoulder with excitement. "It starts at nine, all right?" he informed me with a smile while he walked away.

Though, instead of feeling eagerness and anticipation for the party, all I could sense was dissatisfaction.

_Without the friendship of Haley, the knowledge of becoming my own person, and the happiness that aroused in me the past few months..._

I wasn't glad to be back.

_Welcome back,  
__Welcome back,  
__Welcome back._

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up you guys?! Well I am so sorry for making you wait so long for this update. I had a lot of things going on. Plus, I couldn't post it yesterday cuz of the bugs or whatever the site had so I had to wait till today after work, but oh well...The most important thing being college stuff, which BTW for anyone who cares I got a scholarship for the university I am going to be attending! Yeah!!! I ended up getting $5,500 and I can renew for 3 more years for a grand total of $22,000. Pretty sweet, right? Well, what kinda suxs is that I have to keep a 3.25 GPA and I am not too thrilled about that. I know that I can probably do it, but arg, so much h/w I am going to have to do. Arg, but oh well…I at least got a scholarship! Yeah! See, that is what happens if you get all A's in ****ur**** HS years, well I am only gotten one B. Stupid discovery! _Who the hell needs that stupid class anyways?_**

**Well, I have most of my college stuff done with. All I have to basically do is still search for some more scholarships, which is definitely on my To-Do list. Damn, I really need to get started on that. So that is what is happening with my right now. LOL, I wuz going to update Prohibit Love, but I decided to update this one cuz it has been a long time since I have and I had it written it out so I decided to post this first. **

**So this chapter came out a little different from what I anticipated. I wuzn't going to have the whole confrontation thing this early, but I think that it kinda worked for the best. Especially for the upcoming chapter. So deal with me now my friends trust me, I do everything for a reason!**

**Thank you all for ****ur**** reviews. You guys are awesome. I am glad that you, Lysser8312, enjoyed how I incorporated the song throughout the chapter. Good to know that I did good job with it. And Thanks Haley Jade, good to know that my story is well written. I always enjoy reading that, it just means that all the efforts I put in...well...it is all worth it. Well, now the countdown begins; I think that there are 2 or 3 chapters left in this story so the ending is rapidly approaching.**

**Once again my fellow readers, review. Ialways like to know if ppl arereading the story and enjoying their time doing so. **

**With much love,  
****Sleepneeded911**


	9. Intoxication and absolute defeat, furiou...

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Ugly by The Exies and the sentence that is in ---_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Part I**

**_Intoxication and absolute defeat…_**

* * *

"Good to see you back man," voiced Vegas as he drank from his cup of beer he recently served himself from the keg. "It's been awhile since I have seen you at one of our parties," he added as he grabbed onto Theresa and she giggled in response. 

_Just like every other brainless cheerleader on the squad..._

I glanced around the house and watched the masses of teenagers socially drink amongst their cliques.

"Yeah," I answered as I lifted my cup to my lips and suddenly the odor of alcohol filled my nostrils. "It's been awhile," I agreed as I took a long drink.

"I told him the same thing earlier," Tim commented as he stood beside Vegas and a couple of the guys from the team.

_Are you ugly?  
__A liar like me?_

I brought my gaze up to him and stared for a long while without words. I knew that he acknowledged that without his confrontation I wouldn't be here now. Then, the look he sent me was unexpected; his silent facial expression told me a thousand words.

I was expected to be here.

I glanced away in shame, recognizing that he was correct. It was what people expected from me. It was mandatory.

_Being what was presume from the Great Nathan Scott…_

I took another drink of my alcoholic beverage and thought back to the events earlier that day.

* * *

**Flashback**

I arrived at the party at 10 o'clock.

After I came home from a long and torturing day of school and practice. The instant I set foot into my house, my dad emerged and yelled at me. He lectured me about the event of our previous fight and of arriving extremely late the night before. He then persisted to shout at me about basketball and how it was my only ticket into a fine school.

"All you have is basketball Nathan," he added with a knowledgeable smirk. "Do you honestly think that UNC is going to take you with the grades you are receiving?" he continued as he smiled. "Please...they won't even look twice."

I looked away from him and dropped my head in relinquishment. I knew that everything he was telling me was true. Even though I did receive decent grades, they weren't high enough for me to get accepted.

_Without my basketball skill, I was nothing but a C Average student like everyone else..._

And I persisted to look down in shame as he spoke. For the first time, I allowed him to tear me apart piece by piece.

_Having enough confrontations and fury for a day..._

He yelled at me for thirty minutes. For a half an hour I stood in front of him, feeling smaller and smaller every second that passed by.

_My ego decreasing to the size of a shy nerd I have never been, but picked on instead..._

After he was done, I walked up to my room and slammed the door shut. As I entered my province all I could feel was emptiness and loneliness.

For the first time I had actually felt defeated.

I sauntered over to my bed and let my body fall onto the soft mattress. I glanced at my room and saw the pile I made beside my closet. Everything that I threw down during my rampage, sat quaintly on the floor. I didn't wish to touch anything nor fix the items to its rightful place. While I glimpsed at the numerous amount of objects my eyes caught the shinny glare of a plaque; the plaque that Haley had joyously given me.

_Best Academic Improvement Award…_

Immediately, thoughts of the days' events poured into my mind at an overwhelming force. Mixed with my reflections were diverse emotions that I also experienced hours earlier and months before.

_Sentiments that I only felt with Haley..._

Recollections of us being at the Billard's, our early tutoring sessions, and of the many times we were together flooded into my mind.

I blink my eyes and oddly feel something fall down my cheek. I slowly lift up my hand to the left side of my face and extend my two index fingers. I touch my cheek and am amazed that it was damp. I extend my wet finger in front of me and observe some of a fallen tear.

_A user, a lost soul?  
__Someone you don't know_

I had just let a visible tear fall.

Finally letting my guard completely down...

Suddenly, I feel moisture roll down from my eyes, to my cheek, and onto my pant leg. I amazing stare at the visible wet spot present on my dark jeans.

_I had never cried in my life before, much less seen a tear fall from my eyes. Never in my 18 years of existence..._

Not even when I knew my parents didn't care about me.

I wipe my tears away in anger.

"Tears are a sign of weakness," I told myself out loud as newfound energy fulfilled in my veins.

_Words that my father had pressed to me since I was a child… _

I marched over to my dresser and pulled out a set of clothes. Rapidly I changed into a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I paced over to the corner of my room where all my items were scattered at, bent over, and picked up the basketball off the floor. While I hurriedly grasped the ball, I accidentally kicked the box Haley had given me and it rattled in response. Not handling being inside the four walls that once was my salvage, but that it now reminded me of Haley.

I ignored the package and stormed out of my room. I treaded heavily down the steps with anger while I held onto the ball with powerful strength.

_Feeling anger and strength… _

"What the fuck Nathan?" yelled my dad from the living room. "Stop stomping on the stairs!"

I disregarded him and persisted to tramp down the stairs, through the kitchen, and opened the door. Immediately the fresh air hit me while I stepped outside to the autumn air. Soon, my arms and legs began to get cold of the bitter atmosphere and quickly I jogged over to the basketball hoop that stood gracefully on my driveway. Before long, I moved both of my arms and threw the ball from my hands, hearing the _Swish_ from the net. I continued to make shot after shot, playing with the countless emotions running through my body, allowing my tears to fall freely as I persevered to push myself over the edge.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"What are you so pensive about Nathan?" someone asked from the group, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

I glanced up and met the striking gaze of Maria, a cheerleader on our team. Her dark brown eyes, long dark hair, and slender, yet curvy figure demonstrated her Hispanic attributes that she had inherited from her wealthy parents.

_Money it's no cure  
__A Sickness so pure_

She was just as beautiful as the rest of the girls.

I had already had her.

"Nothing," I sternly answer as I took a large swig of my drink, wanting to cease all of my unrestrained thoughts.

_Allowing the alcohol to take over me..._

"You can't drink your problems away," she told me with intensity.

I glared back at her. I now remembered why I never made things serious with her; she was always very instigative about everything. However, there was always one thing that frightened me the most about her, her accurate assertiveness. It frightened me to the core to know that someone was able to know me that well.

_She was clever enough to recognize my every thought without having to converse with me for an extended amount of time…_

I had never had someone who knew me so well, except for Haley.

"I don't have any problems so that wouldn't be an issue for me," I replied, annoyed of her curiosity. "Now, you done being nosy now?" I questioned her, irritated.

"Only if you want me to," she replied with an expressionless face.

I looked at her once more, not with exasperation but with understanding. I understood that since the first conversation I had with her that she was different from the rest of the other cheerleaders. I was daunted by her wisdom and the knowledge she contained, way beyond her years.

_Intelligence not being a common attribute among cheerleaders… _

"I'm going to get something to drink," I announced to everyone, wanting to leave the prying of my friends.

_Knowing well that I was trying to escape the judicious questions because I simply didn't have answers to my reckless actions..._

I got up and made my way towards the kitchen. I passed various groups of adolescents conversing amongst themselves while I observed a few girls glance at my way and weren't nervous of being caught looking. I smirked at their audacity, impressed.

"Look at who I found," said an unexpected voice as I strolled inside the kitchen. "The party is dull. I say that we both go upstairs and have a party of our own," added the sultry voice I recognized all too well.

_Are you like me?  
__Are you ugly?_

"What do you want Alysia?" I asked her, annoyed by her unpredicted and unwanted appearances. "Can't you find someone else to bother?" I added as I turned around and faced her.

I stared at her and observed the short skirt and revealing top she wore, acknowledging that she didn't mind the cold weather outside. Her straight blonde hair fell on her shoulders alluringly while the red lipstick she wore brought out her evident sex appeal.

_The face of the devil suddenly appearing in my mind..._

"No, because I'm not bothering you, just trying to make you realize," she answered faintly.

"And what is that?" I asked her, amused by her determination.

"That this," she said as she motioned from her to me. "Between us, is right," she told me as she gradually sauntered over and began to stroke her finger across my chest.

"It takes two to make a relationship Alysia," I replied, smacking her touch away from me, disgusted. "I obviously don't seem to be interested..." I explained to her as my focus began to wander to the assorted groups of teenagers around.

My gaze strolled, bored by the bickering female in front of me, from some of the basketball team situated a few cliques away from me to the cheerleaders sitting on the couch. I made my way towards the door, trying to get a clear view of the entrance. Soon, I noticed two new arrivals walk in and my attention with Alysia was concluded.

"Nathan?" I heard Alysia's impatient tone.

I continued to look at the doorway, distinguishing something familiar about the figures from afar. For some odd reason, I had an intuition that I should take a closer look to the two peers that had just walked in, but Alysia's annoying presence made that impossible.

_Feeling suffocated by her company…_

"How about this?" I said as I brought my attention to the blonde in front of me. "Go upstairs and I'll meet you up there in a moment," I told her, knowing all to well that I was never going to catch up with her.

_Wanting to simply get rid of her…_

"You won't show up," she retorted, pulling away from me and intensely staring at me.

_'Shit,'_ I told myself, gazing at Alysia's not so dense shape.

I had to come up with something to get her away, something to convince her that I would show up. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. I leaned down and quickly kissed her sour lips.

_Disgusted that I had kissed them voluntarily…_

"I'll be up there in a moment," I assured her, forcing a smirk on my face. "I am just going to grab some drinks," I said as I started to walk away from her.

As I sauntered away, I then hastily felt someone tug my arm. I turned around and noticed that Alysia had run after me. I stared at her face and next thing I knew, I was being pulled into the direction of her. Her rough lips kissed me hard, not waiting for my response.

"Don't take too long," she huskily whispered into my ear as she pulled away and sexily walked through the masses in the direction of the stairs.

Unfazed by everything, I led my way through the crowd and headed for the door. My eyes faintly caught site of the petite individual in a dark green hat. I could notice the entity's auburn hair beneath the cap and my breath caught in my throat.

I perfectly knew whom the brown hair belonged to.

_The personage that I had allowed to break my weakness…_

I suddenly began to feel glad that Haley had showed up at the party. Thoughts of her reconciling with me began to flood in my head as I made my way towards her uncomfortable form. While I got closer to her, my steps abruptly stopped as I realized that she was not alone. My eyes had caught sight of a taller blonde character.

She was with the one person that I had grown to despise all my life.

_My dearest brother and most inferior enemy… _

Soon unimaginable envy pulsed through my veins as I watched Lucas and Haley talk from my darken corner. I watched as Lucas told something to Haley and in response she acquired a disapproving look, but forced a grin on her face, and he departed after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

More rage ensued inside of me at the sickening sight of the two.

_Suppressing the fact that I was jealous of Lucas' close relationship with Haley…_

I observed his departure and decided that it was safe to speak with her, without the inflicting words of my brother. My feet found their movement again as my fists untwined and I concealed my anger that I was presently feeling.

Within moments I was standing behind her, taking in her striking form from behind and like the long ago day at the Billiard's, I began to smile at her firmness and attractiveness. I took a few gradual small steps and rapidly, the smell of vanilla hit my senses.

_The sweetness and spice that was a perfect imitation of her, innocent as her own being…_

I swiftly began to compare her aroma to the intoxication of Alysia.

I took a single step closer to her and commenced to grin. I was only millimeters apart from her now. My sinfulness and interest caused me to lean down toward her petite shape as I placed my face beside her own.

"Fancy meeting you here," I huskily said beside her ear, observing her astounded form tense up at my voice.

_A bit disappointed of my reaction to her… _

I watched as her brown eyes closed and took a deep breath of air. She steadily opened her pools again, turned around, and faced me.

"What do you want Nathan?" she questioned with anger in her voice.

"You mean something other then you delicious body?" I wittily asked her. "No friendly hello?" I added, grinning.

"You are such an ass…" I heard her mumble under her breath as she twirled around and started to walk away.

Unexpectedly, my feet began to follow her rapid figure and as I neared her, I grabbed her arm and caused her to stop.

"Let me go Nathan," she told me, looking straight ahead, not glancing at me.

"Why?" I questioned her, still holding onto her. "Give me one good reason."

She slowly curved around and faced me. My heart began to break as I became aware of her tear stricken face, staring back at me with pain, anguish, but most of all hate.

I have never seen Haley like this.

_Never would have imagined…_

Never would have thought that it was because of me.

We are dirt, we are alone 

"Good enough reason?" she brokenly asked me as she continued to gaze at me with her damp eyes.

My grip loosened up and I let her go. I saw as she gave me one final look and strolled away. I couldn't believe myself. I knew that I had caused her hurt and agony with my attitude earlier that day, but I by no means would have anticipated that she would act like that if I spoke to her. Nevertheless, my ego approach, I knew did not help.

_Feeling like absolute shit… _

I knew that I had to apologize to her, and I have to do it fast.

My gaze looked for her diminutive form in the masses and I could still see her covered head from afar. My feet picked up speed once more as I commenced to run towards her.

"Haley!" I yelled out.

She persisted to stride away from me.

"Haley," I shouted again, causing some people to turn around to me.

_Looking at me like I was crazy for the second time the same day…_

"Haley," I screamed once more, trying to catch up with her.

"Nathan," I heard someone behind me yell.

My steps ceased as I knew who the voice belonged to.

_Recognizing the familiar intoxication…_

"What are you doing Nathan?" she questioned me angrily as she clutched my arm and made me turn around.

I gazed at her angry eyes and evil appearance.

We are fake, we are afraid 

My watch retreated to where Haley once stood.

I knew that the reason I had approached her was because I wanted to believe that I didn't have to follow what people told me to do. I wanted to believe that I could possibly befriend Haley once more and feel what love actually felt like; what it felt to be a boyfriend and to have a loyal girlfriend.

_What it felt like to be in an exclusive and joyous relationship…_

I had some hope.

While I watched Haley's retreating form and Alysia's smothering shape, the little hope I had felt had rapidly diminished.

_The hope completely vanishing…_

I dropped my gape in defeat.

It was supposed to be like this.

Except, how much did I hate it.

_We are dirt we are alone  
__Look closer, are you like me?  
__Are you ugly?_

* * *

Chapter 9: Part II 

**_Furious Confrontations…_**

"Give me another beer," I drunkenly slurred as a group of us sat around the kitchen table.

_Turn a blind eye  
__Why do I deny?_

"Nathan," Maria's tender voice commented. "Don't you think that you've had enough?" she questioned me as I faintly saw her brown eyes looking at me with concern.

_Being one of my few acquaintances of doing so…_

"No," I sternly told her. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," I added with sharpness.

"Doesn't seem that way to me," she replied swiftly as she stared at me with seriousness.

_Becoming tempered…_

"Who the fuck asked you anyways?" I questioned, drunkenly angry.

_Furious of her concern towards my well own being…_

"Woa, woa," interrupted Tim's stuttering voice. "Let the boy drink, at a party you never have limits," he added as he dropped his dead weight on the nearest vacant chair. "We need to celebrate that our old Nathan Scott is back."

His words pierced my mind and I suddenly felt my high decrease.

_Comprehending that I was really back…_

"Here you go baby," said Alysia's as she set a Dixie cup in front of me and sat beside me.

_Medicate me  
__So I die Happy_

I didn't respond to her generosity, instead I picked up the cup and took an immense swig. The sour and disgusting taste filled my mouth as I persisted to down the drink.

Tim, Vegas, Theresa, Maria, Brooke, Alysia, and Brandon, who was a defender on the team all sat around me, drinking. It had been about an hour after the confrontation with Haley and now I tried to drink away my anger and _shitiness_.

_Allowing intoxication to get rid of my problems for a few hours…_

My eyes slowly moved up, towards the entrance, hearing the squeak of someone else's basketball shoes.

_Recognizing the sound all too well…_

I gazed at the blonde figure that stood beside the doorway. Subsequently, I soon realized that the form was not alone. Fury ensued inside me once more as I glared at the glowing couple.

I felt sick and furious.

_I felt betrayed…_

I stared into the green eyes of the curly blonde that was slightly shorter then the taller light-colored figure. Rapidly, memories of the curly blonde filled my mind of the times we spent together.

_The times we were at school, the gym, my house, her bed…_

Envy filled inside of me.

"Hey Peyton," welcomed Brooke as she looked at her once good friend.

The friendship disappeared once Peyton began to act different. She all of a sudden started to act like she didn't care about us, the popular clique, anymore. Then gradually, she stopped hanging out with us and before we knew it, she was out of our group for good. The calls finished from us.

The calls ended between two good friends and the friendship was gone.

_The friendship that ended once Peyton became her own person…_

"Look at what we have here…" I declared as I observed my ex-girlfriend and dearest half-brother. "Care to join the party?" my voice dripped with sarcasm as I falsely smirked at them.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we'll pass," Peyton mocked. "Come on Lucas," she commanded as she grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the tense room.

A smile emerged on my face as I saw the exchange between the two.

_Beaming by the leadership of Peyton…_

"Allowing the woman to do all your talking now Lucas?" I asked abruptly, causing him to stop moving. "I really thought that you had more pride and balls then that, but I guess that our headship didn't pass down to you…"

_Knowing very well that my comment was going to catch his attention…_

"What did you just say?" he questioned, turning around and facing me with ferocity.

"I know that you heard me perfectly fine," I told him, observing his anger increase through his cobalt eyes. "But I'll repeat it again since I do know that you are a bit slower then the rest of us Scott's. I said…" I commenced before being hastily interrupted by Peyton.

"Lucas come on lets go," she repeated, looking intently on him.

"Point proven," I affirmed as I held out my cup towards them, cheered, and took another drink of the compulsive substance.

I watched, over the ring of the cup, the anger that arose throughout his body, visible through his current dark eyes.

_A characteristic we both shared…_

"At least I treat a girl with respect," he responded while initiating to amble towards me. "And I don't have the tendency and courteously of hurting and tearing up her feelings," he persisted as he moved closer to me, my grin disappearing from my flawless features. "Causing her to cry…"

Uncontrollable fury rapidly exploded inside of me.

"I do not know of what you are talking about," I gritted between my teeth.

My hands tuned into fists.

"I believe that you know pretty damn well of what I'm talking about," he told me, now the table separating us. "A guy who treats an innocent girl like that… well doesn't have a heart and in the future will end up alone," he continued.

Immediately the one question that ran through my head with the rage I was sensing was, _'How did he know?'_

He abruptly turned around and faced Alysia.

"Maybe not alone but with a pointless and feeling-less relationship," he stated as he brought his stare from her to me.

_Knowing inside that he was right, but it just seemed to infuriate me more…_

I was beyond angry.

I was ready to pulverize.

My fists came out of their hiding as I hit Lucas on the face. I got up and started to fight him.

"You son of a bitch," I told him as I punched him.

The table that once divided us was at the moment beside us as we tackled each other to the floor. I listened to the words from Alysia and Peyton, telling us to stop. As I heard screams from the girls, I took notice of the guys laughing for a few minutes, entertained by our rivalry. I could fell my lip beginning to bleed as we persisted our brawl. While I hit him, I could visibly see his left eyebrow lose blood in result from my initiating right hook moments ago.

I stoop on top before I felt someone tug on my back, pulling me away from Lucas.

_Years of anger and jealousy finally setting free…_

I knew that they finally realized that I was capable of causing a lot of damage.

_Damage that was capable by years of resentment…_

"Let me fucken go," I yelled to Tim and Vegas as they held me back.

The vexation in my eyes watched Brandon holding off Lucas' also raged form.

"You never should have gotten our last name," I harshly shouted to him as he stood feet away from us. "You could never live up to it," I continued. "You would never hold up to being a Scott," I finished my anger fully erupting.

Finally all the years of animosity and bitterness to him was let out.

"You're right," he told me as he glared at my held shape.

_For the first time, I had actually seen true fury and hate in his eyes…_

"I would never be a Scott because I am completely opposite from you all. I may carry the same last name, but I will never act like a true Scott," he stated as he stared directly into my eyes. "I have a heart and I would never toy with a virtuous person's emotions," he said. "Because of the hate towards my own brother," he added, looking straight into my dark gawk.

_Are you like me?  
A liar like me?_

My eyes looked at him strongly, bewildered.

_He knew and figured out the truth…_

"I have morals and warmth compared to the Devil your dad is…compared to the evilness in you," he alleged powerfully. "That's why you're right. I am and never would be a true Scott," he finished, his eyes studying me and daring me to say more.

Within moments he told Brandon to let him go and he and Peyton were out of the door. He gave me on intensive look and victorious smirk before he left.

I never told him anything.

_Recognizing that he had actually won the battle…_

"You all right honey?" Alysia's worried tone took my gape away from the door Lucas walked out moments before, touching my injured face.

"Get the fuck off of me," I told her roughly as I looked at her with the dark fury present in my eyes. "Don't ever touch me again," I affirmed as I let go of her small figure, grabbed my jacket, and left the gazes through the back door.

_The fury in my eyes scaring her and causing her to shut up…_

The cool, seawater breeze filled my warmth as I stepped out into the crisped air, hearing the waves crash onto the shore. I lifted my hand and wiped my upper lip, tasting the blood that resulted from the fight.

I had to step out of the house to breathe. The confrontation between Haley and Lucas was too strong, overwhelming.

_'I am and never will be a true Scott…'_

Lucas' words held strong with me. I knew that he would never be a Scott. He was too kind and considerate.

_Wondering what had happened to my compassion…_

_'Probably lost with my Dad's,'_ I told myself as I walked onto the deck, watching the moving water before me.

I was still amazed that he was familiar with of my relationship with Haley as I strolled; I knew that we hid it well. Nevertheless, I was astonished by his intelligence. I would have never thought that he was knowledgeable enough to figure out that Haley and me were secretly meeting up and seeing each other.

_Never identifying his true potential…_

I continued to saunter as my thoughts took over, not realizing that I was approaching a similar entity. As I stepped further away from the house that was part of my false life, I swiftly began to distinguish the distinct smell of sweetness and spice.

_The sweetness that only belong to one individual…_

My steps ceased as I turned around and saw her. She was sitting on the rail, in a pensive state as well. Her auburn hair moved beneath her hat by the wind of the air and the beach. Her eyes were staring at her stirring hands while I moved to her nervous figure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, her voice not hiding her annoyance. "Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"Haley," I called her name out with much sincerity.

_Tenderness that I only felt for her…_

"What do you want Nathan?" she asked me as she brought her gape from her hands, to my Jordan's, to my face.

I stared at her eyes, observing her usual soft chocolate eyes covered with sadness and cloudy from her despair. I wanted to look away from her sorrow, but I continued to examine her shadowy facade, taking in what I had caused her.

_Her usual joyous appearance, gone..._

And it was all because of me.

"I'm sorry Haley," my upset tone declared as I uncomfortably shoved my hands into my letterman jacket.

I have apologized a million times before, but I now stood nervous because it was actually the first time that I meant it.

_Truly feeling sorry…_

I heard her take an immense breath of fresh air as I persevered to survey her depressing eyes. She then looked away, breaking our intense watch.

"Do you honestly think that a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to be enough to patch everything up?" she replied harshly as she turned around and faced me with a hard expression. "Be all buddy, buddy again," she added sarcastically.

"No," I honestly responded.

She gazed at me with a quizzical look, comprehending what she just heard.

"I just thought that I should tell you that," I admitted as I curved about, beginning to march away.

_Defeated for our friendship…_

"You are such a jerk Nathan," she declared from behind me.

My movements stopped as I turned around and faced her standing form.

"You are such an ass," she added, her gawk intense on my own.

"I just apologized, sincerely for the first time and you call me an ass?" I told her taken aback. "You got to be kidding me…" I added under my breath.

_I don't care, you don't care  
I'm bitter, you're angry._

"Who are you Nathan?" she abruptly asked me.

"Excuse me?" I retorted as I approached her motionless figure.

"Just answer me that simple question Nathan," she answered with her hands on her hips. "Who are you?"

I continued to approach her, as I didn't respond to her question, confused.

"Who's life are you trying to live? Your dad's, mom's, society's, or popularity's?" she persisted to question. "'Cause the hell that its your own…"

"What the hell do you know?" I snapped, raged. "It's not like you live your own as well. What do you do?" I inquired, approaching. "All you do is follow around my jackass of a half brother like a sick little puppy," my voice persisted.

_Not thinking before I spoke, spiteful…_

"You bastard," she responded furious. "You don't know shit about me. Lucas is my best friend who has always been there for me. I know that he'll never ever cause me so much pain as I am feeling right now," she said as she looked at me with great intensity. "I saw something in you…I…I…" she stuttered. "I just can't believe that I was so dumb…--why is it that the smartest person can be really stupid?-- Especially with perception of others…"she asked me, waiting for my response.

"Because you saw something in me that no one has ever seen," I told her softly. "You don't believe in stereotypes."

_Knowing that that was the answer…_

She took another large breath.

"I should have just followed what Lucas told me," she stated abruptly.

"Sure," my stare going back to hers, irritated. "Just do whatever your boyfriend says," I added with venom.

_Raged at the mention of my brother and the knowledge that he had everything and I simply had nothing…_

"What do you have against Lucas?" she questioned me, fury present in her voice. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"You want to know why I hate him so much?" I repeated, walking closer to her, causing her to move backwards toward the banister. "He has everything I ever wanted. The love of a parent, the warmth of a home, the cleverness, likeness of his peers…for goodness sakes he has the affection of my ex-girlfriend," I persisted as I paced nearer, now pushing her against the wooden rail.

"And you have the lust of Alysia," she added sharply.

"Where everything is sexual and there's no meaning behind it," I cleared up for her. "Oh that's a deep relationship I've been craving," I sarcastically told her with concentration.

_Finally letting out my true attitude…_

"But that's who you are Nathan. You enjoy the no strings attached," she icily affirmed. "Don't you know that you set out that trend? Hit it and quit it," she said glaring into my eyes.

I looked at her hurt and astounded.

_Her words piercing through me..._

"I want to change my ways Haley," I admitted through my hurt of her unexpected words.

"You'll never change your heartless ways Nathan," she retorted with audacity. "You're in too deep."

"Didn't you say that people can change?" I inquired.

_Having some hope…_

"They can…" she answered. "But after meeting you I have been proven wrong," she sternly stated.

I watched her with disappointment and amazement.

"Do you know what Lucas has most of all?" I asked her, dangerously close to her as I forced her against the wooden rail once more.

"A heart? Compassion?" she declared wisely.

_I blame you, you blame me  
I'm bitter, you're angry_

"You," I told her as I gazed at her brown eyes, observing her extending and surprising eyes.

My face leaned closer to hers, her luscious and tender lips inching to mine. As I got near her form, her Vanilla scent became exceptionally strong.

_My mouth anticipating her sweet taste..._

"What happened to your face Nathan," she unpredictably voiced, turning away from my approaching figure.

_The engaging instant gone…_

I dropped my face, surrendered and saddened by her action.

_Her words not allowing me to taste every inch of her…_

"Nothing," I answered with disenchantment as I took a step back from her.

_A step back from her hypnotic scent that was subsequently compelling…_

"It doesn't look like nothing," she replied as she let go of the bar.

Her hand reached out and touched my face, moving my slash towards the light. She observed the cut on my lip as I took in her soft touch.

_Wishing to feel it every day of every moment…_

"I got into a fight with Lucas," I confessed to her, not wanting to lie anymore, tired.

I watched as she dropped her hand and walked away a few feet, her back now facing me. She suddenly began to stroll around the deck, speechless.

_Knowing that I was in for it..._

"Nathan, do you remember our conditions for my tutoring you?" she asked while facing me, fury present in her present dark eyes.

I stood wordless.

"Well I'll remind you," she commenced. "You are to stop making Lucas' life a living hell. No harassing or hazing whatsoever. No riling. And you're coming to apologize to me and next thing I end up finding out is that you, just minutes ago, got into a fight with Lucas? You've got to be kidding me…" she finished, feet away.

"He started it Haley," I stated to her.

"He started it?" she repeated, stunned. "Did you just hear yourself? We are not 5 years old anymore Nathan," she acknowledged.

"I know that Haley," I cleared up for her.

_Wanting to give her a coherent answer to my foolish actions…_

"Then how come you don't begin to act like one?" she questioned me, her tone lowering. "You walk around with that stupid letterman jacket, flaunting your basketball ability. You walk around the halls with such ego and poise, acting like the word is such a perfect place. You do and follow whatever your devil of a dad says and what's expected from you," she said angrily and loudly as she ambled to me. "I know that you are smart, intelligent enough to get places without stupid basketball. When are you going to be your own person and stop living this false life?" she asked, looking fiercely into my eyes, waiting her a reply.

_A wise question that I began to ask myself once I met her…_

"Whenever it can support me and get me into UNC," I replied stridently. "And what the hell is this? Twenty questions?" I added annoyed.

"You are such a coward Nathan," she harshly informed me as she turned around and inched away from me.

"Do you blame me Haley?" I asked her defeated. "I have lived this fortunate and prestigious life. I have been given everything I have ever wished for," I confirmed. "Do you honestly think that it's so easy to just break away from the life I have been living for the past 18 years?" I asked her, puzzled.

_Completely exasperated…_

"There's a time when you need to let go of what you know and do what YOU want. Live in the moment, day by day," she exclaimed. "Basically live how you want to live, don't live how others want," she added inaudibly.

"Like that's so easy…" I mumbled, routed.

"Life isn't easy Nathan," she declared deafeningly with the wisdom she had. "It's like a game of pool. You can make all of your balls in, but if you call the wrong finally pocket or scratch, all that hard work has gone to waste," she told me. "Now," she said as she exhaled suddenly, "have a nice life following what others say and not living your own," she continued. "I honestly thought that you wouldn't settle for that," she added, disillusioned. "Bye Nathan," she asserted giving me one final look of regret.

_Feeling sorry for me…_

I watched as she turned around, and started to stroll towards the celebration.

"Haley?" I called out to her, bewildered at her retreating figure.

_Knowing once she left, she was truly gone for the rest of my life…_

"Question number twenty," she said rapidly turning around and continuing to walk backwards. "What do you want Nathan?" her tender voice professed. "That is the question that you should be asking yourself and figuring it out," she added once more as she twisted about and persisted to stride down the dock, farther away from my perplexed figure.

_You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, like me_

"What do you want?" I echoed, confused and lost as I watched her diminishing shape.

For the first time I didn't know an answer to a question.

_Not having a smart-ass comment ready or anything…_

I walked over to the wooden rail and sat down on it. I gazed into the calming water as I heard the waves crash onto the shore nearby.

_Thinking of everything Haley had judiciously told me…_

'What do I want?' I asked myself, pensive.

And I continued to sit, trying to think up of a response, but as hard as I thought, I couldn't come up with one. I tried to remember what I wanted in life, but I couldn't.

No one had ever asked me that question.

And I did not have an answer.

_We are dirt, we are alone  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?_

* * *

**AN: Hello you guys! Lone time no see, huh? Well I want to say again how sorry I am for my lack of updates. I have not updated in hella forever. And I did have an update for TSE ready and everything but guess what happened? Oh yes, technology decided to piss me off and get a virus. So everything was lost. But then again, everything was lost. All my documents, art, pictures, fonts, lyrics, coding, everything, it was all deleted. I am still recovering from my lost. Geez, but lesson has been learned. But I was so mad that I decided to work on some angst and alas, I came up with this!**** Well anyways as you can tell that this entire chapter was the climax of the entire story basically. Mostly everything was revealed and discovered. People were left in wonder while other left with triumph. I really do hope that you all enjoyed this update cuz I do have to say that this chapter alone was my favorite of them all. Now, there is only 2 chapters left and the epilogue so very soon this story will be gone. Sad I know, but I do have to say that I am proud for this piece of fiction, definitely one of my fave... **

I really do hope that you all enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you all so much for your feedback, they really made me smle wide all day or days really. LOL. So I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint as well and please give me your thoughts on everything! Thankies!

So I will then work on the deleted update for The Spanish Experience. Then I will work on PL. So I have it all planned out. LOL. So I am now back. Though, I did write a Christmas story called **A White Christmas****...so if you didn't read that and you want to read some major Naley fluff then definitely check that out **

Okay and like I said, my site is up and running as well. **Tree Hill Infatuation ****so check that out as well and leave me a comment on the Tag board as well! LOL. I also am up and running at ****Empty Apartment Designs**** where I will make some art for free, as long as you have donated to the tsunami fund. Though, I will be unable to make art until my bro hooks me up with Photoshop. He came down today, but he forgot the program so I am hoping to having it email to me. But anyways, I'll be up whenever I can as well. **

So as you can tell I have been a hella busy lady. Sure I have been probably gone from writing, but I have not been busy from other stuff. LOL.

BTW, the songs I used was _Ugly_ by The Exies.

**  
I loved all the reviews everyone! Thank you all so much! Dances around Really does motivate me to write and makes me smile! **

I really do hope that you all enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you all so much for your feedback, they really made me smle wide all day or days really. LOL. So I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint as well and please give me your thoughts on everything! Thankies!

New episodes start off today and what a better treat then me updating! LOL! And OMG, GG is also on tonight! Oh man, I am so excited!!!

So now I am off to working on my TSE lost update. 17 pages...arg, still mad about that. Well anyways, look for that maybe sometime early next week! Maybe by the end of this week, but I am most likely sure that it won't be ready till the next. See, trying to get back on my cycle! LOL!

Bye my friends and please review! You know that I love to hear all your thoughts!

With much love,  
Ivonne


	10. A good day for a voice within

****

Chapter 10

A good day for the voice within…

* * *

The morning rays made its way inside my room, illuminating the darkness that had resided a few hours ago. I began to scatter around, annoyed by the bright light hitting my face. I even heard the sound of birds chirping outside.

I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head.

Irritated by the happiness of the day…

'Straight out of a fricken Disney movie,' I told myself as I groaned in irritation.

My alarm sounded again, warning me to get up for another day of school. I slammed it, causing the biting repetitive noise to cease. Frustrated, I pulled my warm covers off of me and got up.

My eyes squinted, adjusting to the light.

I took an immense breath of air, preparing myself for another day.

Another deceitful day in the life of Nathan Scott…

I walked over to the stereo and pushed play. The hard sound of The Exies rapidly filled my room.

Within 20 minutes, I was almost ready to leave. First, I had taken a long hot shower, for some odd reason trying to get rid of my problems through the only warmth I was able to feel, that of running pipes. I then quickly changed into some jeans and a plaid shirt. I fixed up my hair and put on my Jordan's. I stood by the door and caught site of the only thing left I had yet to put on, my jacket. I hesitated; my Jordan's did not creaked on the clean maple floor. I stared at it for a few seconds, thinking of the thick piece of material and its significance in my meaningless life.

I rapidly clenched it and put it on without one more thought.

Not wanting to rethink my stupid action…

I grabbed my bag pack and reached for the door. Then something inside of me made me turn back, towards the corner of my room.

Everything was still on the floor.

I shook my head as I turned back around and clutched the cold handle.

Time for another day of school.

'How damn dandy…' I told myself as I walked down the stairs and through the door.

* * *

"So you going to Brandon's Friday?" questioned Tim as we set our books in our locker.

"Yeah, maybe…" I answered as I slammed my locker shut.

It was the end of 3rd period and we were on our way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"So ready to eat the nastiness that is cafeteria food?" asked Maria. "Wonder what the surprise is today."

I slightly grinned at her attempt of bringing some lightheartedness into the conversation.

Without words, she was able to know exactly how I was feeling today…

Brooke, Brandon, Vegas, Alysia, Maria, and Tim have now gathered up around me. The gang was all together.

I began to lead the way as we all sauntered to the cafeteria. Tim and Alysia strolled beside me as the rest were behind. While we walked, I could feel the stares of people, watching the most popular group. Most looked at us with yearning to be part of our clique.

Wanting to feel accepted…

Others looked at us with annoyance, jealousy of our popularity and irritated by our need to flaunt our status. My eyes walked with arrogance, covering my actual look of desperation. As I persisted to stroll with poise and power, I knew that I was back.

Everything that happened the night before was in the back of my mind.

My desires on hold once more…

While I made my way through the masses of onlookers my eyes caught sight of a distinct individual. The sun that escaped into the hallways, illuminating it, allowed me to see the radiance of her chocolate hair.

My steps became smaller and more gradual as I noticed her. My ears heard her laughter. My eyes watched her entertaining Lucas.

My hands stayed in their position, not turning into fists.

The usual rage that erupted inside me did not emerge. I looked at my brother's friendship with Haley and the only emotion I felt was envy. Envy of his good relationship with her, but above all, for being accepted. He played ball and was good at it. He was a good guy to everyone that he knew and hardly anyone had anything bad to say about him. The only ones that would say something would be my friends.

My poor excuse of friends…

They both were their own entities and did whatever they wanted.

And I was jealous.

I saw as Haley slightly turned around and my metallics observed her wide smile. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a pink shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail, displaying her clear and soft features. She was exhibiting a pair of simple clothes that did not promote her alluring body.

Being overlooked by the common individual…

Looking absolutely beautiful to me.

My steps continued and suddenly I was beside her catching a taste of her sweetness.

A sense of calm filling my body…

Then unexpectedly I was in front of her, farther away from her luscious body. I slightly shook my head in retraction as I strolled towards the doors of lunch.

The main doors of status differences and cliques…

My eyes never caught sight of Haley's disappointing face watching my every step as I walked father away from her, towards my own destruction. Her eyes pleading for my silent voice to speak out in disapproval.

I opened the door of the cafeteria and paced inside.

I concentrated at everyone who turned around and looked at my slow moving body. Each crowd was focused at my figure.

Anticipating another anger rapture…

Every single person in the room expected it from me. They followed with grins on their faces as I fought with my own self, debating what my desires and wants were. While I knew that there were some that observed me with wonder, all were captivated with my disputing feelings.

Watching me.

The chatter among friends suddenly lowered.

Gossip coming unexpectedly from the shadows, waiting for me…

I turned around and led the way towards the lunch line, ignoring the watchful audience. Brandon and a few of the basketball players pushed the small freshmen out of the way and we were suddenly next in line to grab our lunch and go.

Being true followers…

I saw in front of me at the cafeteria lady. She looked at me with knowledge of who I was at Tree Hill High and grunted.

Acknowledging my assy attitude…

Her hair was in a messy bun and all over the place, the net holding her wild curls down. Her white uniform was wrinkled and stained from the spaghetti she had previously served the students, the apron also matching her dirty uniform. She looked absolutely mean and ugly.

I slightly smiled as she scooped corn onto my plate.

A flash of astonishment crossed her eyes.

A flash of appreciativeness emerged on her elderly features.

I slightly nodded my head to her as I moved over and was served a hamburger. Two more minutes passed and I paid. As I walked over to my designated table I loudly began to hear whispers amongst the masses of gossiping students.

Speaking behind my back with my knowledge…

"So Alysia," began Brooke's sultry voice while she sat across from me. "Did you see Christina's outfit today?" she asked erupting in laughter. "You think someone would have more class then to wear that nameless brand. You think that she probably got her clothes at Wal-Mart or something?" she added, chuckling even more.

"And did you see her hair?" Alysia added. "Is she honestly trying to pull off the Britney Spears look by crimping her hair for school?"

"Opps she did it again," Brooke joked.

Everyone in the table started to laugh at the Senior Class President that had just passed by the table.

Everyone except for me.

Speaking as if we were higher then everyone…

"Nathan?" Alysia called out after her amusement died down. "Is something wrong?" she questioned after everyone's laughter calmed down.

"No," I responded, contradicting my actual answer.

My stern expression advising them that it was the end of the conversation.

I looked around, bored and annoyed of the people that surrounded me.

Bothered by the people that I have been friends with my whole life…

My eyes scanned through the crowds, observing the miscellaneous cliques all around. There were the nerds, the skaters, the bookworms, the gothics, and the normal people who associated with everyone. All the diverse groups had a single thing in common they enjoyed themselves. One could tell that they all liked being with one another as they rightfully belonged to the clusters and were welcomed. They did not have to put up facades to feel a sense of acceptance.

And I was jealous.

"Nathan?" someone's words interrupted my examination.

I turned around and gazed at Alysia, exasperated at her continuous voice.

"What?" I asked her, warning present in my tone and in my eyes.

"I was just asking if you were coming to Brandon's party," she explained.

"And Alysia my answer is still the same," I snapped at her. "I told you before that I was maybe going so would you please stop asking me that repetitive question. It's getting annoying," I proclaimed as I glared at her, not noticing Maria's departure.

I knew I was harsh, but she was getting irritating. Alysia turned around and looked at me, hurt present all over her eyes.

"Geez Nathan, could you be more of an ass?" asked Brooke, observing Alysia's saddened form.

"Sure," I answered back. "Do you want me to see?" I asked her, challenging all of my friends.

"What the hell is your problem Nathan?" questioned Brooke with a strenuous gaze.

I began to smirk at her, she was always able to hold her own ground and was never afraid to speak out.

"Just sit down man," Tim said as he got up from across me and began to reach for me, slightly beginning to glance at the onlookers.

We were beginning to get the attention from the entire student body.

And I didn't care.

"You know what man?" I replied to Tim as I shoved my chair to the table. "Fuck you! You sit the fuck down because I'm not," I told him watching his eyes expand. "I'm through with you all."

"You think that it's as easy as that?" asked a new voice and I glanced over, glaring at Alysia's face.

Her hurtful expression and body abruptly gone…

"Sure, up and leave us. Who the fuck cares?" she said as she got up and threateningly gawked at me. But tell me Nathan what are you going to do when you leave us? Who are you going to be friends with?" she asked, stressing the word friends.

She knew that she was hitting me.

Largely striking me with every hurtful word that was leaving her small mouth…

"Do you honestly think that anyone on this campus is going to open up to you?" she asked me, beginning to smile. "Look the fuck around Nathan," she commanded as she motioned around the room.

We now had the attention of the entire cafeteria.

I glanced around and observed everyone watching us with intensity. Waiting for my response.

Waiting for me to break…

"Now, tell me who is going to be your friend?" she repeated, evilness dripping from her voice.

I didn't answer.

"That's right Nathan, no one. Every single person in this room has suffered you ass of an attitude and cruel jokes," she persisted and lightly grunted. "Everyone including your little girl over there," she said amusingly as she motioned behind me and I looked.

There Haley stood, her immense brown eyes astounded and uncomfortable by the sudden attention she was receiving. She was on her way of sitting down beside Lucas, but was caught off guard by everyone's unpredicted stares.

Appearing like a rabbit caught in the middle of the train tracks…

As I looked at her petite form, I couldn't help but feel like her innocence was being tainted from all the intentness.

The attention she never asked for.

"You know what Alysia?" I told her, taking everyone's concentration off of Haley. "You're just a sorry excuse of a girl. You sleep around with guys and don't even care…" I unexpectedly said.

"Sounds a little familiar doesn't it?" she threw back, surprising me of the amount of venom in her body.

"Yeah it does," I replied loudly. "It reminded me of the Nathan Scott everyone used to know, but not anymore. I'm threw with this shit and your sorry asses excuse of friends," I told them observing their astonished looks. "I'm threw with you guys thinking that we are higher then everyone because we aren't. I'm threw with this falseness of a life and you know what?" I asked them. "Fuck you all and fuck popularity. I'm threw with this shit," I finished as I looked once more to everyone and smirked.

My silent voice finally breaking free…

I then crooked about and headed for the door. The only sound that every single person in the room was able to hear was the bewailing of my Jordan's.

The sound of everyone's heavy breathing as they watched me…

"Once you open that door, you can never come back," Alysia advised me from the table I once sat in.

The table that I have established as our spot…

I reached for the door and stopped my movement. I twisted around, faced Alysia, and gazed directly into her eyes.

"Watch me," I told her as I turned back around and extended my hand towards the handle of the door.

Closing the door of obscurity and opening one of a new life…

I admit now that I hesitated a bit before pulling on the door, but then the warmth of the handle comforted me. I then gradually pulled open the door and walked into the hallway.

It felt good.

I felt liberated.

An extensive amount of weight taken off of my shoulders…

A smirk was perfectly intact as I strolled through the hallway, the main doors, and to the sunshine that illuminated outside.

The crying of my shoes ceased.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

I walked into my house hours later from the incident in the cafeteria. I dropped my bag pack by the door and sauntered into the kitchen to the refrigerator. I pulled out a water bottle and opened it. I began to take immense gulps of water as I gradually closed the door.

Suddenly the body of my father stood in front of me, watching me.

I spit out the water that was in my mouth, taken aback.

His appearance as sudden as the Devil himself…

"What the fuck dad?" I told him as I used my sleeve to dry the water that was around my face.

"Why so surprised Nathan?" he asked me calmly.

Like a predator before smothering its prey…

"You just surprised me," I declared as I commenced to amble towards the doorway. "That's all…"

"How was practice Nathan?" he unexpectedly asked me, his voice calm and callous at the same time.

His vein along his neck became visible to my naked eye.

He was saying my name at the end of every single sentence.

I was in trouble.

"A work out," I responded as I tried to leave the room, but my dad's persistence interrupted me.

After my outbreak in the cafeteria I decided to head to the one place that I knew I could play ball calmly without interruptions, the Rivercourt. It was the place that I have seen my brother many times play with his friends humorously and I always watched with envy.

I opened up the back door and pulled out a basketball that I always kept in my car. Then, I walked onto the court, bounced the ball, shot, and heard the similar glorious sound of a successful basket. While I persevered to play with the bright sun over me, I began to feel a sense of something different, but strikingly similar. I swiftly commenced to feel the same emotion I used to play with back when it used to be a simple sport, the drive and joyous glory of playing for myself.

Without rules or the worry of being the best…

Playing because I wanted to and enjoyed it.

"Really Nathan?" he questioned, his voice being to take a harsh tone.

His vein popped out further.

"I wonder of how much of a workout it was since you never showed up," he bellowed, his voice finally angry, loud, and powerful.

His vein was thumping.

My body began to panic at his attitude and acknowledgement. I was in serious trouble.

"Dad, I can explain," I responded as I began to walk towards a table in the living room.

"Really?" he questioned me, more boisterous and bitter. "Nathan, please explain to me as to how you could have missed a 2 hour practice…"

"I…I…I…" I hesitated, overpowered by my dad's voice, expression, and presence.

Backing up some more…

"Oh, that's right," my dad said again. "Maybe it has something with you ditching 5th and 6th hour as well," he finished stronger.

I took one step forward, angered by his words.

"It's not like I've never done it before," I threw back to him, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess you have," he responded, his voice lowering a bit. "But do you think that the scouts are going to be pleased about that?" he asked me. "They don't only want players that can play, but that are moderately smart as well. So Nathan how do you expect to know what 2 times 2 is if you don't go to your classes?" his tone of voice calm and the words he spoke harsh.

Being one of the only single people to do so…

"I'm pretty sure that I learned that back in the first grade dad," I replied smartly, hiding my animosity.

His vein became visible again at my sarcastic humor.

"Nathan is everything a joke to you?" he inquired.

"How will we all laugh dad?" I shot back.

"Okay, Okay…" he affirmed, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking away for a bit. "Do you know who's the joke here?" he persisted, abruptly catching my gaze and holding onto it viciously. "Well, let me tell you, you are at this rate. I mind as well give you a job at the Dealership. So Nathan do you want to be cleaning radiators or doing tune-ups?" he roughly asked me.

I didn't answer his question as I backed up some more and bumped into the table that was situated behind the couch. A rapid sound pierced the angry room unexpectedly. My dad and I peered down with bewildered faces, glancing at the object that made the blustering noise. We both gazed down at the picture frame that lay broken on the ground.

It was a family picture that we had taken 5 years ago. It was taken after a game I had won back when I used to play in the junior leagues. It was back when I was 13 years old, my mom didn't travel as much, and when we were a happier family. That was the last photograph we had taken before everything started to change.

Before my dad started to antagonize me to play basketball and play it with superiority…

It now lay on the floor with the glass broken and the image deformed.

It was a portrait that I have seen before, but as I gaped at it, I realized something. The picture and frame were ruined because of my dad's persistence and words of persuasion.

'Do I really want to be shattered as the picture?' I asked myself.

The damage has been done, but I still had a way out.

"You know what Dad?" I heard myself say. "Do you know why Mom left?" I voiced with newfound power.

"I wouldn't know because she hasn't left," he answered back.

"Yeah she has and you know it," I replied rapidly. "She left because of you, because you're a bully. All you do is hammer people left and right as if you are better then all of us. Here's a reality check dad, you aren't. You are as damaged and mistaken as all of us, and even more. You don't care about the people you hurt or take down in the way; all you care about is your own triumph. You don't even care if you destroy or take down your own family, just as long as Dan Scott gets whatever he wants," I told him as I watched his face do something I had never seen it before, he was astounded at my audacity and correctness. "Don't you remember what happened to Uncle Keith?" I added, watching as his eyes flashed anger at my perseverance.

Trying to beat him at his own game…

Karma was being a bitch.

"I am your father Nathan," he shouted with rage. "Treat me with respect."

I began to smirk as I started to walk away from him and the destroyed frame, on my route to my room.

"I only treat people with respect when they earn it," I told him as I turned around and glared at him entertained. "Do you remember who taught me that?" I asked him. "'Treat others like you want to be treated…'" I mocked as I watched him stand, without saying a word.

Dan Scott actually speechless…

I turned back around and headed for the stairs, my Jordan's gradually stepping on the stairs.

"Oh and by the way dad, I decided that I am going to go to UNC, but on my own terms," I voiced, turning around quickly on the steps. "I'm going to continue to play ball, but not work as hard as you always pushed me," I declared while I watched him slightly flinch at my declaration. "Oh, and I'll be moving out in a few weeks," I added as I turned around and headed for my room.

"Nathan," my dad finally called out, angrily and powerfully.

But his strong voice didn't scare me as I continued to march; it didn't have the same effect on me anymore.

I didn't even stutter.

I knew that I was the bigger man and that his vein pulsing with rage.

I smiled, finally feeling complete relief as I closed my bedroom door. I was finally in the mood for some soft and lighthearted music.

Just right for the mood that I was currently in…

It definitely has been a good day.

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys! How'z it going? Now, I was in the mood to update so I worked on this update yesterday from what I started weeks before and today I finally finished it! Yay. I know that it doesn't measure up to the last chapter because honestly, what can? LOL. But I did the best that I could do and as you guys can tell I kinda laid off of the thesaurus a bit as well because I am using this other computer that is crap. Well let's just say that my computer went 'skitzo' like Janet calls it so I have to use the back up computer. But anyways... **

So did you all like the symbolism in this chapter? Huh? I kinda used a little less italics this time because a lot of the emotion Nathan felt was spoken or just written so I didn't see such a need to include then in italics this time...

Well another chapter down, one to go with an epilogue! Excited? Yeah, I am! LOL. Well just a bit, but this has been my favorite fic and I am kinda sad to see it go. Oh man...well anyways, congrats are in order for this fic because it won Best POV in the TWA, Round 5! Yay! Look at my pretty award! http:img. anyways, thank you all so much for all your wonderful words in the previous chapter! They really inspire me when it comes to updating because without you all, I don't know where I'll be right now. So please once again, bless me with your wise words and reply. They really make my day :)

**BTW, Lisa, I like to use big words in my updates, it kinda makes it a little more challenging for the reader and for me, helps expand my vocabulary you know. But I have to say that I toned down a bit the thesaurus so hopefully this isn't so challenging as the previous. **

BTW, just wanted to tell you all that I am going to just focus on this story and finish it up. I am going to start the next update next week and hopefully have it done by mid or by Friday. Crossing fingers Then a couple days later I'll post the Epilogue. I really want you guys to write down your thoughts on what you think happened to the characters and once the epilogue is up, you'll see if you were on the mark :) Also, I just wanted to let you all know that I wrote a one partner based off of Nathan's thoughts in _A Hero Dies in this One_. It is called Faded Dreams and if you want to read just click my name and on the title. **You know that I don't disappoint! ;) **

So thank you everyone and I can't wait to read your comments. Thank you all so much for being with me every step of the way, I do greatly appreciate it!


	11. Accceptance without limitations

**Chapter 11**

**_Acceptance without limitations…_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

With the music playing, I decided that it was finally time for all the objects to go back into place.

The misfortunate items that were thrown down during my rampage… 

I had situated all the substances into place, except for one. My gazed switched downwards and I saw it lying on the floor with radiance and glamour.

I bent over and grabbed the plaque Haley had given me that bright day at the dock. I smiled as I recalled the memory, happy for her warm influence in my cold life. Everything in my existence was planned and sinister before she made an unexpected appearance and changed it all.

She was the one that had given me my voice and I was thankful.

Her distinct personality and loving character influenced me in an everlasting way.

_Who would have known that a petite auburn haired girl would have had so much power?_

I began to walk towards the dresser and was ready to put it back in place, hidden, but as I saw the shadow overtake the radiant metal, I stopped.

It would be a waste if it were unforeseen from the world around me, again.

I commenced to look around my room, searching for a place to situate the special object and suddenly my eyes found the proper position. I sauntered over to the area and began to grin. On the wall now stood all my plaques that were given to me when I had participated in the basketball championships and the games that I had brought the team to victory, but there was one vacant spot.

It was right in the middle of all the awards.

I lifted my hands to the spot where I had already placed a pin and laid the tablet on it. I took a few steps backwards and saw it stand with brilliance.

It was the perfect spot, linked to all my prestigious recognitions.

_In between what I loved and who I loved…_

I beamed as I turned around and strolled towards my bureau where all my trophies stood once more. My gawk began to roam around my winnings and unexpectedly something blue caught my sight from the mirror.

I twisted about and stared at my letterman jacket. It was the one entity that was a perfect representation of what I had given up to become the person I used to be; a person with arrogance, no heart, and no care of the world around me.

_What I had always worn with such great cockiness and satisfaction…_

Till now.

It held me back from my new life.

As I stared at the blue jacket with delicate stitching and of fine material, I couldn't help but feel as if the Tree Hill logo mocked me. I had gotten rid of almost all the negative people and objects in my life, but there was still one article left to ridicule me.

I suddenly knew what to do.

I quickly grabbed the jacket and descended down the stairs.

* * *

**Part II**

My Jordan's grazed the bricked floor as I approached the wooden table and sat down on it. I gazed out in front of me and took in the stunning magnificence of Mother Nature. The full moon radiated high in the sky, illuminating civilization with soft white glows, allowing us to see the distinct yet spectacular exquisiteness around us.

I smiled as I stared at the intelligent vivacity hit the slow moving water, allowing the disguise of the shadows to unravel.

It was utter beauty.

I had left my house ten minutes before and calmly drove here with no rush. I now sat on the very table Haley and I had commenced our unusual, yet everlasting journey together. I stood on the dock, content. Everything in my life had begun to go right.

It had started to become like I had wanted it to be.

_Except for the love of Haley…_

I got up from the table and walked towards the wooden rail that separated one from the endless poignant stream. I looked at the dark water and suddenly began to smile as I took the needed step and brought the jacket over the sea. My rough hands let go of the expensive and momentous jacket; I watched it fall into the cold water.

The fill of tears welcomed the important cover as they enclosed it, ceasing the crying of the boy who had worn it with pride and yet with heavy weight.

I observed the eternal shifting water drift it farther and father away from my glowing entity.

And I smiled with appreciation, knowing that it was the beginning of something incredible.

Without any restraints to live my life however I wanted.

* * *

**Part III**

The sun shone with bright rays the following day as I opened the door and paced outside after a long day of school. Earlier in the day when I had walked into the hallway, everyone's intent gazes made its way onto my tall form. I just ignored them as I strolled to my locker, grinning.

_Not caring of the world around me…_

Throughout the day I was astonished to find that a great amount of my peers understood and accepted me. It appeared as it they were pleased of my burst yesterday during lunch; pleased of my and their truthfulness to the 'popular' crowd.

Everything today went perfect, except for one thing.

My eyes then caught sight of her ginger hair bounce on her small, delicate shoulders.

This was my last chance to talk to her.

_Before I would stay with her or leave her alone forever…_

My Jordan's picked up their pace as I ran after her moving shape, grabbing her arm and catching some of her delicious sent.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression as I let go of her.

"You asked me what I wanted at the dock and my answer is to play like I used to," my confident voice filled the tensioned air.

She gazed at me in wonder again and after a few apprehensive moments, she spoke.

"And how did you use to play?" she asked me, her voice containing some curiosity and astonishment.

"With thrill, excitement, joy," I answered. "And just having a good time. "

Haley nodded her head in acceptance.

Stress filled the sky once more.

"Thank you," her tone spoke, low.

"For what?" I inquired, confused.

"For yesterday," she replied shortly.

I comprehended with the few words of what she was talking about.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked me, her brown eyes suddenly looking up at my metallic gaze.

_Brown on blue… _

"Sure," I retorted.

"What made you change your mind?" she said with a normal pitch, interested and determined.

I stared at her intently. I examined her simple outfit and straightened hair.

"You," I vocalized with my gaze still strong on her.

I watched her look of inquisitiveness turn to one of confusion, puzzlement, and then to understanding.

"Where's the trademark letterman jacket?" she asked, ignoring my honest reply to her question.

I glanced down to my navy blue jacket and smirked.

"Probably somewhere near Charleston," I told her with a slight chuckle.

She gave me a look of bewilderment.

I saw a tug of a smile appear on her face.

"So now that I yelled at my dad and told him that I was moving out in a few weeks I kind of need to start looking around for some scholarships. Do you think that they have any for the best looking athlete?" I joked cockily, vanishing some of the stress in the atmosphere.

"Maybe for jerk of the team," she teased back.

"Well that isn't very nice Miss Haley James," I answered with a grin.

"It's not a very nice world," she replied, her voice ironically taking a serious tone.

I knew that sooner or later we would have had the chat, but I didn't expect for it to come so soon. I let out a fresh breath of air.

"So I guess it's finally time to talk about it," I confessed to her, my voice hiding some nervousness of the conversation.

"Well we obviously can't act like nothing happened," she replied tainted.

"I know we can't," I responded. "All I can honestly say is that I am sorry," I added. "I am sorry for all the pain I caused you, for acting like an ass, for my friends, for yesterday…" I spoke with deep sincerity. "For not knowing what you meant to me…" I continued with a low voice. . "For everything…" I finished louder as I gazed into her chocolate pools, feeling remorse for all I had done to her.

I watched her stare at me with deep thought. She examined my form and expression gradually. I observed her perplexed facial turn to one of assurance as she knew from my appearance and tone of voice that I was speaking the truth.

She looked away from me.

"You really hurt me Nathan," she confessed as she brought her lightly damp eyes to mine.

I wiped the forming tears from her gentle eyes.

_My action being instinctual… _

"I know," I admitted with genuineness as I closed some of the immense gap between us. "We'll just have to take it one step at a time," I told her as I grazed her tender cheek softly.

My strong eyes stared at her with worry and anticipation, waiting for her answer.

_A bit impatient for her reply… _

"Okay," she finally spoke the dominant and relieving word.

I grinned.

"So we can start by you helping me out and tutoring me," I replied with excitement.

_Joy of knowing that our friendship and hopefully one day, relationship, did not end…_

"I don't know…" she replied unsure.

She was still reluctant of my faithfulness, but I understood her.

"I promise that I'll be on time and bring some caffeine every morning," I joked around with her as I blocked the strong rays from my eyes. "Then after I get A's on my test because of my excellent tutor, I'll treat you to a game of pool. Deal?" I told her as I turned around and gave the sun my back.

She still looked a bit hesitant.

"Sure," she finally accepted while a smile formed on her luscious cheery lips.

_The same smile that radiated a dark room… _

I gazed at her beautiful face and striking features. The light wind stirred her hair faintly, cascading it into succulent motions. The beam on her face radiated with a stronger elegance then that of the ancient star above us.

A true smile made its way on my handsome features, satisfied.

Time will heal our ruined spirits, and I knew we would do it with each other, every step of the way.

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys! Well first off I want to say that I am so fricken sorry for not having this chapter up sooner, life has been hectic so I haven't found time to do so. Well, I've been partying and then I went to the OTH concert on Saturday, which BTW totally rocked! So recommend it to everyone! Bethany is just such a sweetheart! So nice!**

But anyways, this is the final chapter to this story. Awww, right? LOL. Well I still have the epilogue left. I will tell you right now that the epilogue is like a regular chapter, except the only reason I am calling it an epilogue is because it is going to be taking place 2 years later. So that means that I want to hear on what you think happened to all the characters! Yup, the last chapter is kinda tell you all what happened to all the characters and it might even contain a Naley kiss! Gasps That might be a possibilty my friends! But anyways I want to hear what you all think all right!

So my friends what did you think of this chapter? Well I have to admit that I am not big fan of it, but whatever. I do have to say that Part 2 is my favorite part! Just the way Nathan did with the jacket and the symbolism behind it...well that is pretty damn powerful! Also, apologizing for my lack of theseaurs in this chapter. I just didn't really want to use it...LOL.

BTW, just to clear some confusion I have not finished writing The Spanish Experience or Prohibit Love. If you all remember I mentioned in my previous EOTB update that I was going to finish this one up then moving on to an UD for PL. Okay my friends!

So hopefully I'll have the update next week, but not making any promises. I am just crap with them. LOL. BTW, the reason I take so hella long to update is because they honestly do take a long time to write and also I have picked up a new hobby which is making blends, layouts, that sorta thing (art basically on the computer) so I spend a lot of my time doing that. LOL.

Thank you all so much for those awesome reviews! They really make me smile you guys! I just love hearing your thoughts on the pieces of fiction that takes me so long to write, but that I enjoy to write for you guys! So once again I expect nothing less and thanks everyone! I can't wait to hear what you think is going to happen next and what you thought of this chapter! Bye guys! 

**Ivonne **


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

The adrenaline rushed inside of me as I let got of the ball and aimed at the basket.

_Switch…_

_Nothing but net…_

"And number 23, Nathan Scott, shoots and makes in a perfect 3-point shot!" the intercom announced loudly.

"I have to say that I really don't know what UNC would have done without Nathan Scott being start shooter this season," one anchor said.

"Well Bob, can you believe that Nathan Scott is only a sophomore? He is by far one of the youngest players on the team. He definitely has a bright future at UNC and at possibly whatever Pro-basketball team decides to sign him."

I smiled as I heard the announcers continue to converse about my basketball career. It's hard to believe that it was now two years since the havoc that erupted in my life.

The chaos that I was thankful for because of one individual.

My gaze shifted throughout the baby blue and white wearing crowd to the distinct person that stared at me with a radiant smile. Her face held maturity as her soft eyes held learning and honesty. Her auburn hair was now down to her shoulders as she decided that it was time for a change.

_A transformation that represented her as an adult... _

And she still looked absolutely beautiful.

_Age making her more stunning as ever…_

"I love you," she mouthed to my beaming figure.

"I love you too," I mouthed back as I saw her cheeks turn a rosy color.

Time also never stole her innocence.

We have been together for a year and a half now. It took her six months to finally agree to our relationship and six months for me to win back her affection and care.

_It took her half a year to finally forgive me for my stupid mistake…_

Though, it was for the best because we became friends as instants passed and she finally learned to trust me.

In our relationship, we have been through good times and bad. We almost called it quits last year as it was difficult seeing each other because she attended Duke and I UNC. However, everything was mended as she decided to transfer to UNC the following fall and study teaching here.

We also have been living together in an apartment for a couple of months now.

My thoughts were pulled as I heard the coach yelling at me to get back into the game.

_Just like thunderous Whitey…_

Then, someone beside Haley waved at me. I nodded and ginned at the brunette. Maria had become best friends with Peyton and Haley. The day of my outburst in the cafeteria, she had gone to the bathroom and when she came out, she watched me erupt and yell from a corner. She was amazed and influenced from my unforgettable scene.

She followed my actions a couple of days later.

The popular group became smaller and less famous with my departure. I was able to establish a new crowd, one that was associated with all the distinct, but unique cliques of Tree Hill High.

Tim took my spot in the group; including the attractive, but exasperating girl, Alysia.

Right after I left the group, Alysia persisted to bother and flirtatiously convince me to come back to the group, but I did not give in. I was waiting for Haley.

Last I knew about Tim was that he was signed to play ball at a small college nearby.

They have yet to go to state.

Alysia, she stopped going to school because she partied too much and is now living with her parents.

She still hasn't gotten her life together.

One acquaintance that does attend UNC with me is Brooke Davis. She is a cheerleader for the Rams and is also a member of a popular sorority. Although, she finally put her intelligence to use as she decided to not carry on her friendship with anyone from Tree Hill. I do see her around school a few times, though I just nod at her and continue to walk away.

She is still the Classic American Girl that parties with her new group of sisters.

As for Brandon and the rest of the guys, the last time we saw each other was after graduation. We congratulated each other.

We never spoke again.

"Nathan Scott!" the coach roared. "Get your ass over here!"

I sent Haley an amused look as I turned around and ran over to where the team was huddled. We went over the play and broke away. I nodded at my blonde teammate and he moved his shaggy hair in agreement.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed that there were only seven seconds left.

We were down by two points.

The whistle of the coach was blown, signifying the continuation of the game. Immediately, I was blocked by two large Blue Devils. The ball was passed around my team till I faked a left and was not blocked anymore. My light-colored partner passed it to me and I rapidly began to get attacked by my opponents. I threw back the ball to my teammate, he faked a right…

_4…3…2…_

He flung me the ball once more and I was double teamed again, but I threw it and…

_1…_

"Nathan Scott for the win!" the announcer yelled excitedly.

The crowd erupted in cheers and roars while my teammates and I commenced to hug each other in sweet triumph.

"Did you see that Bob?" one broadcaster asked astonished.

"I sure did!" he responded. "That was a great play performed by the Scott brothers. Without Lucas' ability to fake well, I really don't know if Tar Heels would have taken home the victory…"

"And never in Tar Heel history have there been brothers on the same team who also performed greatly. They are both vital to the varsity UNC team and are mostly responsible for there undefeated record."

I paced over to Lucas and roughly shook his hand in accomplishment.

We both held the replica Scott smirks as we were still in high spirits for our win.

We gradually started to become friends. We weren't best buds or went out together to drink coffee and chat, but we do, time to time, play a game of one-on-one.

_The competition still existent between us…_

"Nathan!"

"Lucas!"

Our eye contact broke as we turned towards the loud, diverse voices.

I abruptly initiated to smile as I watched the petite individual run over to me, my UNC jersey she wore flying around her. Suddenly, she jumped into my arms and squealed in excitement.

She still smelled like Vanilla.

"Great job Nathan!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Hales, but was there ever a doubt?" I cockily told her. "And you also didn't have to yell, I am right here," I joked.

"I had to," she responded as she continued in my arms. "Your ego is so big that I _had_ to yell so that all of _you_ knows," she shot back.

I distinctly heard the laughter of my once blonde haired girlfriend.

"And what the hell are you guys laughing about?" I questioned them mischievously.

"You guys have such a weird relationship," replied Peyton as she was being held by Lucas.

They have been together for almost two years.

"We have a distinct relationship," Haley corrected. "It keeps it young," she added as she got off of me. "Because honestly, do we really want it as boring as yours?"

We didn't hear a response; subsequently we turned around and observed them in a hot make out session.

We began to laugh.

"Do you want to follow suit?" I asked her as I motioned towards Lucas and Peyton.

"Why Nathan Scott, I am not that type of girl," she teased with a wide smile.

"So we should get a room?" I asked her mischievously while my trademark smirk played on my lips.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed with large eyes and an extended smile.

"What?" I retorted acting confused.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you…" she said faking seriousness.

"Because I am hot and a great player?" I responded for her.

"No, I don't think so…" she voiced with a grin.

I stared at her playful face and smiled.

"Because I also love you too," I answered truthfully as my blue eyes gazed at her brown ones.

"Right answer," she replied as she closed the gap between us.

Our lips met and I commenced to experience the stimulating pulsation throughout my entire body. While my embodiment throbbed in excitement, my mouth tasted the sweetness that only belonged to her. My hands that were settled on her waist were now beginning to roam around her luscious form, causing the kiss to get deeper and deeper.

_Every single time I kissed her it felt as if it was our first time; electrifying and fresh… _

"Geez… would you guys just get a room," someone behind us spoke.

We pulled away and breathed heavily, trying to catch a breath of fresh air. We both began to smile in embarrassment.

_The Eye of the Beholder_ now sees my life as something fulfilling and remarkable. I at last feel the same excitement and thrill that I used to experience when I started to play ball. It didn't feel like an obligation any longer.

It wasn't a curse anymore.

I have a wonderful girlfriend at my side that cares and loves me with all her heart. I also have a bright future ahead for me in the NCAA and hopefully someday in the NBA.

I finally got everything I ever wanted.

A smile broke onto my face as I held onto Haley tightly and lovingly. She gazed at me with her light russet eyes and her cream colored skin and I once again was in awe with her.

She returned my smile.

Her cheeks became scarlet.

I finally got it.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

AN: Hello you guys! Long time no see, huh? LOL!

So sorry for not posting this earlier. Let's just say that the month of April was an extremely hard month for me and my family. So much chaos erupted and I hope that this month and the rest of this year to be blessed with some much needed positive memories. Anyways, **The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Story** has finally come to an end. Yup. This is the final chapter in this angst yet captivating story of mine.

BTW sorry for not using the thesaurus as much in this update, but I kinda wanted to repeat the same words because it kind of represented something important. Like the word _still_. I meant for that not to be changed...u would understand if you were me. LOL.

And I tried to incorportate the story's title, but it just didn't work...it ended like I wanted it anyways, so that's what counts right?

BTW, just wanted to say that this story won **Best POV Runner up** in the TWA Ultimates Round! Woot woot! I am so happy! And now it is nominated in Round 6 for 3 different catagories! I am so happy!

And thank you to everyone that has reviewed for my story and for those that have read it, but never found the energy to review. LOL.

I would like to especially thank those that have been with me since the beginning. First, I'll like to thank **Lysser8312** because without a fault, she has replied to every single one of my updates with the kindest of words. I would also like to thank **Aiesha**, **HaleynNathan23**, and **volleygrl710** for being there since the beginning, but kind of fizzled in the end. LOL. I still I am very thankful for you guys! And also thanks to **akissonarainyday** and **jaqueline22393** for inspiring me to update hella soon. Thanks for the reminder girls!

Really, thanks to all of you for sticking by me, even when life got hard for me and I hardly found the time to update. You guys accepted my updates, even if they came months late…So thanks to you all for sticking by me.

Well…I hope that you all enjoyed this story as I have. I have to say that this has been my most important and favorite story that I have written because of the deep meaning it has and of the fine way I portray Nathan. I am not being cocky or anything, but it is so great to hear of how well I am able to capture Nathan's character in this story.

So thank you all you guys for everything and now I can FINALLY move on to updating **Prohibit Love** and **The Spanish Experience**. I am graduating on the 19th of this month so I will definitely be busy and unable to update for the rest of this month. Maybe if I am lucky, I can find time to work on PL, but I am not sure. I have it all typed out, but it is going to be a long revision process because it is over 20 pages long and I am missing still a great amount of information. But just know that I do have plans to continue with my other two stories because I HATE leaving things undone. Besides, I owe it to you guys to update, am I right? LOL.

Well thanks again and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this final chapter that had some definite Naley right? LOL. And I hope to soon find time and energy to FINALLY update PL. Bye girls and thanks for everything! I am definitely going to miss this story…THANKS AGAIN!

**With much love,   
_ Ivonne_**


End file.
